The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven
by Roerie Sky
Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… - -

Disclaimer: I own… nothing… - _-*

**Prologue**

Uchiha Sasuke, a six year old boy with porcelain skin, bluish black hair that was spiked up at the back and beautiful obsidian pair of eyes was staring intently at his eleven year old big brother, Itachi, who was busy scribbling down.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke?" Itachi ask without looking at his baby brother.

"I would like to know what you are writing, aniki" answered the youngest.

"I am writing something quite important on my journal"

"Journal?"

"Something ridiculous happened at school. More like something embarrassing happened to Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. I'm just writing it down" Itachi said with a hint of evilness in his voice.

"You'll be using those for blackmail" Sasuke said bluntly… and bored.

Itachi smirk evilly "Indeed"

Sasuke stare at his big brother for a minute… bored to death.

"That journal thingy seems crappy"

"Hn"

"Really cheesy"

"Hn"

"That journal is also the one those ridiculous and yucky girls called diary, right?"

"Hn"

"I thought so"

"Hn"

"Another ridiculous thing"

"Hn"

"That's really lame"

"Hn"

Long silence… and then…

"Do you have any blank journal that I could use?"

Itachi look at his baby brother with a raise brow. Said baby brother cross his arms, lean all his weight on his right foot with his head held up high in a defiant, arrogant, and almighty attitude as his determined eyes looks straight at Itachi's own obsidian orbs.

"I thought I should try writing on a journal no matter how crappy, cheesy, ridiculous and lame it may seem"

"Hn"

"It's not like it would lower my masculinity or something along that line"

Itachi stare at his baby brother for a few seconds as if he just grew out another pair of legs and three more heads before he reach out at his bag nearby and pick out his spare journal that he always kept inside his bag and handed it to Sasuke. He didn't even have the time to blink when Sasuke bolted out of the living room, the journal clutch tightly on his pale little hands as he run up the stairs towards his own room; his loud wicked laughter echoing throughout the mansion, scaring the shit out of their servants.

Itachi oddly stare at where Sasuke stood before, listening at the wicked laughter of his baby brother until it died down. One question running through his ultra genius head _"Is he possessed?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: well~~~ what can you guys say? good? bad? please review~~~~ :D**


	2. The Meeting

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… - -

Disclaimer: absolutely not mine~~ all the credits belongs to Kishimoto-sensei… yep… he's cool like that…

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**The Meeting**

It was Sunday on the fifth of February and young Sasuke is sitting on the couch at their living room, waiting for their guests to arrive. Last Friday, his big brother gave him a journal, but he don't know what to write yet, so he decided to just wait for something interesting to occur.

Today, his mother told him that a friend of theirs would be visiting them, and that they will bring him a playmate. Truth be told, he don't want a playmate, though he wish that at least, somehow, whoever that playmate would be is not like those ridiculously-yucky-possessed girls that always follow him around. He shudders. Those girls are always possess with evil spirits, and they are all out there to eat him and take away his uber manly innocence – just like what his big brother told him about those evil, evil girls and their mission to get him. Fortunately, he's not alone. His dearest big brother also suffers the same fate, and he was happy with that. If he were to suffer, then his dear beloved aniki should suffer as well.

He cursed his parents and their genes for giving him and Itachi such godlike features _"Hn"_

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up and hurried towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling down at him, then a woman with fiery red hair and purple eyes who have a soft smile of her own.

"Good morning! You must be Sasuke-kun. I'm Namikaze Minato and this is my wife Kushina, we're friends with your parents" said the blonde man who goes by the name Minato.

"And this is our son" the woman named Kushina started as she motion to someone behind her "Naruto, why won't you introduce yourself?"

Said Naruto then immerge from his hiding, and Sasuke's young heart began pounding against his ribcage for some unknown reason.

The boy was dress in a bright orange shirt with black swirl printed on the middle, black short that stops just above his knees, and orange sneakers.

Naruto is smaller than him, sun-kissed skin, with a bright golden hair, three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks that were adorned by a soft blush, cute and soft little pink plump lips that were smiling lovingly at him, and those eyes! Oh those beautiful precious sapphires for a pair of eyes! It's so blue that Sasuke could have sworn he was going to drown to the vast, deep and endless ocean. And those eyes are staring at his obsidian ones.

"Hewow, my name is Nawuto"

Sasuke gasp and he unconsciously clench his hand against his chest, right where his erratically beating heart is. That voice is definitely one of a kind! It's soft, sweet and very nice to hear! It has a melodic tune in it, and little Sasuke wonders if he was in a beautiful magical land called dream, because if he was dreaming, he would never dare to wake up.

Everything about Naruto screamed **ANGEL**!

"Your voice is as beautiful as you, Naru-chan" Sasuke was surprise that his voice never left him.

Naruto's face turned a wonderful shade of red, much to Sasuke's utter delight. He wanted to smirk because he's super cool and almighty like that but instead he gave Naruto a smile of his own, causing the little blonde to blush harder if that's even possible.

Sasuke was in a trance that he didn't notice his parents and big brother appear and was now watching the scene with amusement along with Minato and Kushina. Fugaku clears his throat, effectively snapping Sasuke out of his state.

"Sasuke, I think you should let them in" Itachi voice out.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he move to the side to let the Namikaze's in, never once looking away from the blushing golden haired and blue eyed little angel.

"Why won't you show Naruto-chan to the game room, Sasuke?" Mikoto ask. Sasuke then motion for Naruto to follow, said blonde grins and walk towards him; their parents and Itachi watching them.

Sasuke then notice something cute and round behind Naruto, he can't help but reach out his left hand, and much to Itachi and their parents' horror, they watch as Sasuke squeeze Naruto's butt.

Sasuke is once again in a trance that he gently but firmly squeeze the right short clad cheek of Naruto's butt once… twice… thrice _"So soft"_ he thought _"I wonder just how cute it looks like without a cover. Hn, they brought me a bride instead of a playmate"_

"HENTAI TEME!" Naruto screamed and run away from Sasuke towards Itachi and hide behind the latter.

Sasuke glared daggers at his aniki, feeling extremely possessive over his bride.

"Give me back my bride, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, sneering at his big brother that was blocking his blushing bride. Everyone is surprise at Sasuke's outburst and at how a mere six year old could pull off such angry face, leaving them speechless.

Naruto peek at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at Itachi who was still speechless "I won't go near you!" he said.

Sasuke flinch. Did he just hear it right? His dear bride, his cute Naruto don't want to be near him? He felt a pain in his poor little heart. He look at Naruto, who was still blushing, a frown marring his beautiful face and a very _very_ **very** cute pout on those plump pink lips. But that didn't stop the pain that was stabbing his lonely young heart knowing that Naruto don't want to be near him.

Everyone was brought back from their shock when Naruto speak, and they look at Sasuke to see that said chibi raven is about to cry. Sasuke's little body is trembling, Naruto just rejected him. Naruto suddenly felt guilty, he didn't mean to say that, but Sasuke upset him by squeezing his butt. He felt embarrass.

Glaring one last time at Itachi, Sasuke shouted "It's your fault! You stole my bride!" then he run up the stairs to his bedroom to sulk and cry his heart out.

"_It's official, Sasuke is possessed"_ Itachi thought, his left eye twitching at the stupidity of it all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: err… well… yeah… please review…? xD**


	3. Conversation and First Entry

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -_-

Disclaimer: pssh… like i would ever own it… if i own it then Sasu-teme will be back at the village screwing Naruto senseless… so yah… you get the point… absolutely NOT MINE!

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'_Dear Diary'_

**Conversation with the Parents and First Entry**

Sasuke is sulking at his bedroom, trying hard not to cry and occasionally punching his pillow, imagining it was Itachi's head. "Stupid Itachi!" he said angrily as he gave the poor pillow another hard punch.

"_I won't go near you!"_ was what Naruto said earlier.

Sasuke pouted (though he would never admit it when you ask him), _"Am I not good enough?"_ he thought _"What have I done wrong? I just squeezed his butt! Nothing's wrong with that! Unless he's being so shy!"_ and speaking of Naruto's butt, he could still feel how soft and firm the blonde's butt is "It's really, really soft" he said out loud as his hands made a close-open gesture, imagining that he was once again squeezing Naruto's butt "I wonder how smooth and cute it really is" and he let his mind drifted off at the thought of Naruto's cute firm round butt.

He snapped out when he heard a knock on his door. He glared at the door, wishing that somehow, whoever was behind the door would feel his glare and just evaporate.

"Sasuke…?" a soft voice called out and Sasuke's eyes widen a little _"Naruto"_

"Are you thewe? Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored him, he's still hurt, and he doesn't want to see Naruto just yet. There was silence and Sasuke thought that Naruto already left "He probably goes back to my traitor of a brother" he said bitterly, he felt his heart ache at the thought of his big brother and Naruto playing together.

"Sasuke… pwease…" Sasuke was startled when he heard Naruto again, this time though, the blonde's voice is trembling.

"Pwease Sasuke, I'm sowwy… I didn't mean what I said" Sasuke decided not to answer again just to make it more dramatic – like those dramas on TV that her mom always watch.

Sasuke heard the door knob being twisted but it didn't open _"Oh, I locked it"_ he thought.

"Sasuke… open da door, pwease?" Naruto's voice is shaking as he softly knocks on the raven's door

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. He then heard Naruto sniffed, and after a few seconds, he heard the young blonde cry. Sasuke began to panic _"Naruto is crying!"_ he was about to rush to the door and open it then give Naruto a hug when he remembered something _"Didn't he say that he don't want to be near me? Why is he here then? He should just go back to Itachi!"_ he thought angrily.

He heard Naruto sobbed "I want… to see y-you. P-pwease Sas'ke I'm s-so-sowwy" and without any choice left, Sasuke hurried to the door, unlocked it, open it a little and rushed back to his bed hiding under his blanket.

After wiping his tears, Naruto opened the door wider; he entered the room without hesitation then softly closed the door behind him. He noticed a lump on the bed, and walked towards it. He debated with himself if it would be alright to climb on the bed or not, after a few seconds of hesitation he climbed nonetheless.

Sasuke tensed when the bed shifted.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, he moved closer to Sasuke "Um… I uh… I'm so sowwy about what I said. Um… pwease don't be mad. We just met, and I wanted to be fwends with Sasuke, because Fuga-touchan said dat Sasuke is weally nice. I wanted to be best fwends with Sasuke. But Sasuke squeezed my butt and I don't know why and it makes me embawass" Naruto said, blushing a little.

Sasuke sat up and light heartedly glared at Naruto "But your butt is so cute! It's not my fault if I squeezed it!"

Naruto blushed, he don't really understand why he is blushing, but it was the first time that someone told him his butt is cute. After all, it's just a butt. But hearing Sasuke said it, it makes him feel embarrass and flush, though he don't dislike it. Still, touching and squeezing someone's butt is bad right? His grandmother Tsunade told him so; and he often than not sees his grandma hitting his grandfather Jiraiya whenever she caught his grandpa squeezing someone's butt.

"But it is bad touching someone's butt" he muttered, "It's not!" Sasuke defended, eyes furrowed "It's not bad to touch someone's butt! Especially if you like them! That's what my uncle Kakashi told me!" yep, his uncle Kakashi, a distant relative of them is super cool. He's much cooler than his big brother, and he teaches Sasuke **a lot**.

"But it's embawassing~~!" Naruto whined rather cutely.

"Then, I won't do it if someone's watching" Sasuke said rather seriously.

Naruto fidgeted; do Sasuke really find his butt really cute that he insists of touching it even though it's bad? He looked at Sasuke and saw how serious he is. "O-okay… if you insist" he said shyly, face red.

Sasuke gave Naruto a smile "Thank you Naru-chan!" the little pervert chirped "By the way, do you really want to be my best friend?" he asked, Naruto nodded eagerly "Can we become best fwends Sasu-kun?"

"But you are my bride" Sasuke whispered "Well, I guess it's okay to be best friends first. But you must promise me something" Sasuke said seriously, looking at Naruto's beautiful eyes, said blonde nodded "You must promise me that I'm your only best friend. And that you are going to be my bride"

Naruto titled his head to the right in a very cute manner, making Sasuke excited for some unknown reason.

Naruto is confused, what does a bride means? Sasuke also mentioned it earlier, and bride seems embarrassing, but if it would mean that he and Sasuke will be together always then its fine, right? Sasuke is really nice if he's not going to act weird "Okay. I pwomise that Sasu-kun is my numbew one best fwend and da only one! And I also pwomise to be Sasu-kun's bwide" Naruto said with his right hand raised as if taking an oath.

Sasuke smiled at him which Naruto returned tenfold. Then, Sasuke remembered something. He remembered that his uncle Kakashi told him that if he loves someone, he can kiss them on the lips. Yep, he's uncle Kakashi is really cool! So with that, he planted a sloppy kiss at Naruto's cute pouty lips.

Naruto blushed really hard. Kissing someone on the lips is only for adults, it's not for children their age right? But then again, it was Sasuke. So it was totally fine, right? After a few seconds, Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's; he then moved out of the bed and held out his hand for the cute blonde to take.

"Let's go, I'm going to talk to our parents" Sasuke said, Naruto beamed at him "Okay"

.. S x N ..

At the living room where a rather awkward silence surrounded it, the four adults are having a hard time processing just what had happened to the youngest Uchiha, and just a few minutes ago, Naruto went to Sasuke's room – they are wondering if the little ball of sunshine is alright and… safe.

While dear Itachi is silently fuming; honestly, he didn't do anything for his foolish little brother to accuse him of something totally ridiculous! He's not the one who touched Naruto's butt for crying out loud! And he didn't steal him away from Sasuke for goodness sake! What was his foolish baby brother thinking?

Sometimes, he wonders if Sasuke really is supposed to be born as a human. Because there are times when his baby brother would act like a total alien!

And Uchiha's don't act like an alien because they are **definitely** **not** an alien!

It's either Sasuke is an alien from planet Shuwariwap, or he's just totally possessed by a powerful evil spirit. He do hope it was the latter so he could somehow save his baby brother; find a priest to exorcize Sasuke or something, because he doesn't want to fight some retarded alien from planet Shuwariwap and be turn like one of them if he didn't win the fight; he wants to stay human.

A visible vein is popping out from his young handsome face _"Hn"_ he thought, which we will translate as "This is stupidity at its best".

Back at the two adorable chibis, they are ten chibi steps away from the living room when Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto "Naruto-chan, how about you stay here for a moment? I'm going to talk to our parents, and things might get bloody. I don't want you to be traumatize" Sasuke said in all his serious cutesy chibi glory. Naruto tilted his cute golden head to the right in confusion, not really understanding what his best friend means. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded to Sasuke, his sparkling big blue eyes looking straight at Sasuke's black ones.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek making said blonde blush before he confidently walked towards the living room; looking as mighty as ever.

He knew that asking his future bride's parents for said bride's hand for marriage will be difficult; especially since his chosen bride is a boy like him. His uncle Kakashi told him so, his cool uncle explained him that sometimes, things would get out of hand and the bride's family would often than not become violent, specially the father.

So if things get bloody _"I would be able to protect Naru-chan's innocence so he won't be traumatized"_ (a sound of someone coughing could be heard in the background).

Sasuke cleared his throat to get the adults and his brother's attention; he'll deal with Itachi after his talk with their parents. He looked at them with his head held high, looking as serious and tough as a six year old Uchiha could pull off.

The four adults sweat dropped and shared a look with each other upon seeing Sasuke's posture, while Itachi felt like his head would explode through the vein that was popping nonstop out of his head.

"Listen" Sasuke started, arms crossed against his chest "I've talked to Naruto about this, and we came to an agreement. Naruto is going to be my bride, he agreed! So you four adults…" he said pointing an accusing finger at his and Naruto's parents "are going to do something about it! Make a contract or something that would state that Naruto is going to be my bride! MINE MINE **MINE**!" then he glared at Itachi "And you! Yes, you! The one and only weasel! You're not allowed to think or touch Naruto in a wrong way! He's my bride so you better back off!" he declared bravely before he ran out of the living room and leaned against a wall, panting.

"_Yes! I did it! I just made a peaceful and excellent conversation with our parents! Ha! I'm the man!"_ he thought, doing a little victory dance inside his excellent head _"Things didn't get bloody!"_ he added in his thought, completely ignoring the small voice at the back of his mind that was saying "Uh-huh, like, you totally ran away" or something like that.

He then walked towards Naruto who was looking at him curiously "I'm done, and it's a success. One of these days, the two of us are going to sign a contract from the lawyer that would state that you are my bride. Let's go and play at the game room. We can play house if you want." he said before he took Naruto's hand as they headed to the game room.

"Ne, Sasu-kun"

"What is it Naru-chan?"

"If I'm a bwide… does it mean dat you awe a bwide too?" Naruto asked cutely

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised brow before he looked away "No, Naru. I'm not a bride, I'm a groom"

"Huh? A broom?"

"A groom, Naru. It means that I'm going to be a husband and you as my bride will become a wife"

"What is a wife, Sasu-kun?" asked the cute innocent blonde, his big blue eyes full of wonder and adoration for his best friend Sasuke because said best friend knew a lot of things.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto "Something that you will find out when you grow up. Right now, just know that you are my bride, my future wife, and no one will take you away from me"

Naruto don't really understand fully well everything that Sasuke said, but he trust his best friend. At least they would always be together and won't be apart, right? And nothing's bad with what Sasuke planned for them, right? Right? Err… right, I guess.

.. S x N ..

Back at the living room, Fugaku cleared his throat awkwardly "Well… what do you say, Minato?" he asked rather unsurely "Eh, haha. I uh…" Minato stopped; not really knowing what to say. The two then realized that Kushina and Mikoto are rather quiet, they looked at them slowly, only to find the two ladies grinning widely, their eyes gleaming evilly _"Uh oh, I forgot, the two of them are an avid yaoi fangirls since middle school"_ Minato and Fugaku thought with a sweat drop before they looked at each other.

"Well, didn't we plan on marrying our children with each other?" Fugaku asked his blonde friend, not really sure what he's saying at all.

Minato looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded "Uh, yeah, we did talk about that during high school. So, should we? With the two of them, even though they're both boys?"

"I don't really mind, after all, your son is like a ray of sunshine. And you do know that I have a soft spot for your son" said Fugaku, Minato just nodded "Although, I am worried for Naruto-kun. Worried about him because of Sasuke" Fugaku added, Minato just laughed awkwardly.

Kushina and Mikoto then squealed like teenagers and started giggling, talking to each other about "cute blonde wearing a dress", "pink", "flowers", "frilly", "grandchildren", "manly raven seme", "adorable blonde uke" and whatnot.

Minato and Fugaku looked at their wives horrified; horrified for their sons, horrified for poor sweet Naruto's future.

Itachi snorted, gaining the two adult men's attention "I'd rather stay away from them. Women like them are rather dangerous" he said with a shake of his head before he exited the living room.

"Want to play chess?" Fugaku asked "Yeah" was Minato's answer. With a last look at their wives with a worried expression, the two friends left the living room.

***Time skip***

Sasuke is sprawled on his bed as he wrote down the last word on his diar- err… journal. Once done he smiled to himself and read what he wrote.

'_Journal thingy,_

_Hn._

_Today, I met my bride. His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. And he's the most beautiful person I've ever met._

_His hair is bright and yellow, just like the sun. His eyes are a very beautiful shade of blue. There are three whisker-like marks on each side of his cheeks; it's really cute especially when he's blushing! His lips are soft and cute too and always pouting! I just love how it feels like whenever I kiss it! (I was able to kiss his lips five times today!) His skin is smooth and like a caramel color!_

_Really beautiful, isn't he? Hn._

_His voice is beautiful too. I love how it sounds whenever he talk, laugh, or giggle. Especially whenever he squeals, it's so cute to hear!_

_Aside from that, he has a very soft, firm, and cute round butt! You have no idea how much I love squeezing it! I personally think that it was made for me to squeeze. I just can't help it, whenever he turn around or bend over, I feel like it's my obligation to squeeze it – which of course I did happily. And the way Naruto looks whenever I squeeze his butt is wonderful! He would blush really hard and he would emit beautiful sounds every time I squeeze his butt for a few times before we go back to playing cars and action figures. I can't even count how many times I have squeezed his butt today!_

_Mother told me that Naruto and his parents are moving next weekend to our neighborhood. And they will move at the mansion next to ours! How cool is that? Hn. I will be able to spend time with him everyday once they move in next to us. I can't wait._

_The mighty one,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I want to see how cute and feel how smooth Naru-chan's butt is without a piece of cloth hindering my eyes and hands!_

Sasuke then put his journal under his pillow; he moved out of his bed to turn off the light before he climbed back up and lied down. He smiled to himself; he can't wait for the next weekend to come.

Not even bothering to put his blanket over him, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep; a small smile on his face.

.. S x N ..

Itachi yawned softly as he walked towards his bedroom. When he reached his room, he was about to open the door when he stopped. He looked at the door behind him _"Hn. I wonder what my crazy baby brother is doing"_ he thought. He walked towards Sasuke's room, and without hesitation, he opened door quietly. The room is a little dark when he opened the door and he realized that his baby brother is already asleep; the only light was coming from the moon that was shining through Sasuke's window as the curtains were drawn in half.

Itachi sighed when he noticed that Sasuke has no blanket on. He walked inside the room without a sound towards his baby brother, he grabbed the blanket that was thrown at the corner of the bed and gently covered Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted a little "Naru… let's play house… you're… the mother" the youngest Uchiha muttered in his sleep, Itachi smirked "Sleep talking, otouto?" he asked, voice low and soft "Back off… of my bride… aniki" added the sleeping Sasuke. Itachi bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, he softly poked Sasuke's forehead and heard a low growl from Sasuke which caused him to snicker quietly.

"Goodnight… foolish cute-blonde-fox-obsessed little brother" he said quietly before he left Sasuke's room.

"_Hn. Looks like I have a new baby brother to watch over"_ Itachi thought with a smile before he went inside his room to write another note on his own journal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: phew… erm… sorry for a little late update..? xD anyway… i'll do my best to post another chapter next week… :3**


	4. Entertainment

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: N to the O to the T to the M to the I-N-E NOT MINE! YAY! pssh… (pouts)

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'_Dear Diary'_

**Entertainment**

It was Monday morning and our young handsome and genius – albeit egoistic, obsessive, possessive and perverted – protagonist by the name of Uchiha Sasuke is walking inside the Konoha Academy; a prestigious school where he and his oh-so-sexy big brother Uchiha Itachi are the target of the female population of the student body.

He's walking towards the preschool building where he attends to, completely ignoring the giggling lunatics or his so-called "fan girls"; the daredevils that was after his heart and gorgeous body.

"_They're nothing compared to my beautiful bride, my beloved Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"_ he thought, and speaking of Naruto, just thinking about the blonde's beautiful and loving smile makes him feel like he's floating in cloud nine. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his two most persistent fan girls creeping behind him until he felt the tugging on both his arms. He didn't need to look both sides to see who the two creatures are.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" greeted the girl with short pink hair, deciding that it's not that bad to greet her back since he was in a good mood, he speaks without looking at his right "Good morning to you too, Sakuma"

"Sasuke-kun" the pink-haired girl whines "It's Sakura!"

The girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail on his left laugh, "He doesn't even remember your name forehead girl!"

Sakura glares at her friend/rival "Shut up you pig!" she retorts, her friend just ignore her and focus on Sasuke instead. The blonde girl smile "It's a beautiful day, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" she ask, Sasuke nods "It surely is, Ina" was the raven's reply.

Sakura snickers while the blonde girl pouts "It's Ino, Sasuke-kun. Ino!" was what she says, though our dear Sasuke is not really paying attention and removes his arms from their grip as he continues to walk towards the preschool building.

"_I wish aniki is being surrounded by his own group of fan girls"_ he thought.

.. S x N ..

Somewhere inside the elementary building of Konoha Academy, Uchiha Itachi is walking with his friends towards their room while ignoring all the girls looking at him with pink hearts in their eyes when suddenly "Achoo" he sneezes, softly of course.

Everything and everyone stops, his friends are looking at him with wide eyes, mouth agape and worry written on their faces, while dear Itachi is frozen on the spot.

_Did he just sneeze in public?_

Did **he**, the extremely handsome prodigy of the proud Uchiha clan, the one oozing with so much sex appeal at a very young age Uchiha Itachi just _sneezed_ **in public**?

Oh, _**hell no**_. It didn't happen, and will never… ever… happen.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the loud squeals coming from the different lungs of the different forms of his fan girls snaps him out of his frozen state.

"ITACHI-SAMA SNEEZED! SO CUTE!" squeals one of his fan girls.

"EEEK! DO IT AGAIN ITACHI-SAMA!" squeaks the other one, none of them noticing the dark aura surrounding Itachi as they continue squealing like pigs at the top of their lungs.

Itachi's friends looks at the raven's back horrified, an embarrass Uchiha is a very dangerous Uchiha; they've learned it the hard way. They just hope that their friend would be a little calm and won't commit a mass murder, somehow.

A boy with long blonde hair with bangs covering his left eye and the upper half of his hair tied in a ponytail that goes by the name of Deidara speaks with trembling voice "Deidei-chan is scared, un! Nagato, do something! Quick!"

Said Nagato looks at Deidara then back at Itachi "I'm not sure" he mutters.

"Don't worry Deidei-chan, I'll protect you" says the ever impassive Sasori, though you could see that his hands are trembling with fear.

Their other friends would have say something when Itachi speaks, voice low and void of any emotions as he looks at his fan girls with so much murderous intent written all over his handsome face, his obsidian eyes glinting bloody red; the fan girls immediately stops and shakes with fear "What are you all talking about? I didn't sneeze, understood? Now leave me alone you evil witches" Itachi says in a calm manner, though you could hear the malice and how dark his voice sounds.

Not a second is wasted when all of his fan girls and some other students that were forced to witness the scene deserted the hall way, leaving Itachi and his group of friends.

"Hn" and Itachi continue his walk towards their room, his friends are walking behind him, making sure to keep a safe distance between them and the angry – embarrass – Uchiha.

.. S x N ..

Somewhere, inside the Uzumaki compound at Whirlpool Town just outside the city of Konoha, our favorite adorable foxy blonde is happily drawing an orange fox, humming softly to himself; his teacher Mr. Orochimaru is proudly smiling down at him. You see, our sweet blonde don't go to school, instead he has a private teacher at home; he studies during morning from seven to ten. Mr. Orochimaru is a friend of his grandpa and grandma and he's really nice despite what he looks like. His creepy-looking yet unbelievably kind teacher always drive two hours from the city of Konoha to the town of Whirlpool just to teach him, then after lunch he would always drive back to Konoha to teach as an Anatomy professor at Konoha Academy.

"You're becoming really good at drawing Naruto-kun" Orochimaru praises his little student causing the blonde to giggle cutely, Orochimaru pats the golden head "Next week, you and your parents will be moving to Konoha, right?" he ask "Yes! And I alweady had a best fwend, sensei!" was Naruto's cheerful answer "Really? That's nice! And then you're going to attend Konoha Academy. I'm sure you would love it there, Naruto-kun, there's also a very kind elementary teacher there. I'm sure he would like you"

"Weally? Am I going to have lots of fwends thewe? Will all da teachews going to be kind to me?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun, I'm sure everyone would love you there! Who wouldn't? And the teacher that I'm talking to you about is a friend of Kakashi" says Orochimaru who was smiling kindly at the young blonde. "Kashi-nii has a fwend thewe?" ask the blonde "Yes, Naruto-kun. Yamato is also there"

Naruto claps gleefully; Hatake Kakashi is his daddy's former student and was like a big brother to him. While Yamato Tenzou, his Kashi-nii's best friend is also like his big brother. The two of them always play with him and always giving him stuff toys.

Naruto then looks up at Orochimaru questioningly, eyes full of wonder and innocence "Sensei, what is a bwide?"

Orochimaru blinks a couple of times "Bride?" Naruto nods "My best fwend Sasuke told me dat I'm his bwide and I'm going to be his wife"

"Sasuke?"

"Fuga-touchan's son, Sasuke has a big bwodew named Itachi. Ita-nii is awesome! And Sasuke is awesome too! He said I'm his bwide!"

Orochimaru's eye twitches _"Kakashi's nephew huh, just what does that guy is teaching his nephew?"_ looking at his little student's innocent eyes, he debates with himself if it was a good idea to tell the little fox or not. Naruto, sensing the hesitation of his teacher, pulls out his legendary weapons; eyes big with a little moist and lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Orochimaru, upon seeing the puppy-dog eyes and the pout on the adorable blonde's face immediately cave in, with a sigh he pet the golden head "Well, in your parents' case, your mommy is the bride making her your daddy's wife" he says.

Naruto tilts his head "Does it mean dat only pwetty giwls become bwide? It's not fow boys?"

"Uh, yes. Girls are brides and boys are grooms"

Naruto puffs his cheeks out and crosses his arms against his chest "Dat Sasuke! I'm a boy! Why am I a bwide?! He shouldn't tweat me wike a giwl! Dat is a no-no!" Naruto is mad, Sasuke practically thinks of him as a girl, and he would make sure to tell that to Sasuke, preferably later after lunch.

Orochimaru shakes his head _"Once I see Kakashi later, I'll make sure to lecture him. He shouldn't be teaching little kids ridiculous things"_.

.. S x N ..

***time skip***

Sasuke is running towards the living room, his beloved Naruto is probably waiting for him. When his mommy picked him up in school earlier, she told him that Naruto is in their house earlier than expected.

Reaching his goal "Naru-chan!" he exclaims with a big grin on his face only to falter when Naruto didn't even look at him. "Naruto?" he asks walking towards the blonde who was sitting at their couch all alone, Naruto looks at him with a frown then turns his head to the left with a huff. Sasuke's eyes widen, he bits his lip and sits at the other end of the couch. His poor heart is in pain once again _"What did I do wrong now?"_ he asks himself, looking longingly at Naruto who was completely ignoring him _"Why is he ignoring me? Why is he being a sadist?"_ (erm… I don't really think the adorable kitsune is being a sadist *cough cough*)

Itachi walk past the living room only to stop and walks backwards to look at the occupants of the living room, he blink, smirks evilly, and without a sound, dash outside their house towards their garden where he can have a clear view of the two inside the living room. He makes sure that Sasuke and Naruto won't see him as he positions himself by the window, he can also hear whatever the two would talk about.

He raises an elegant brow when he realizes that Naruto is really ignoring his baby brother who looks like a puppy that was kicked a few times _"Hn"_.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke clench his fist and stands up, walking the small distance between him and Naruto and standing in front of him "Naruto, please, don't ignore me! What did I do wrong?" but said blonde still didn't look at him, he sniffs, his poor heart aches a lot "Do you… do you not want to be my best friend anymore? Do you not want to be with me already?" he asks as tears rolls down his eyes at the thought of Naruto not wanting to be with him anymore.

Naruto flinch and panics, he looks at Sasuke to see the raven with tears and looks really sad "NO! It's not dat! I want to be with Sasuke! And Sasuke is my only best fwend! I would always be with Sasuke!" says Naruto, looking straight at Sasuke's charcoal eyes that were filled with sadness.

Sasuke sniffs louder "Really?" he asks, the blonde nods "Yes"

Outside, Itachi rolls his eyes, this is utterly stupid. What's with all the drama? They just met yesterday and the way they're acting looks like they've known each other for years already _"From what I can tell, this is what Konan calls _Lovers' Quarrel _right? Tsk. The drama, oh goody"_ he thought sarcastically.

"Then, why are you ignoring me Naru-chan? Don't you know how much it's hurting my heart?" Sasuke states dramatically with his hand on his chest right where his beating heart is, outside, Itachi face palm.

Naruto bits his lip, he didn't mean to hurt Sasuke in anyway, but he was mad at him "I'm just mad at you" he says with a pout and a small frown. Sasuke then puts his hand above Naruto's "Why are you mad? Did I displease you, my dear sweet one?" he asks, gosh, sneaking on his dear mother watching dramas really came in handy! He can act well and the words are just flowing smoothly out of his mouth; he'll make sure to sneak again tonight for some reference.

Outside, Itachi drags his hand down his face, the stupidity! The cheesiness! Seriously, what the heck?

"It's because you want me to be youw bwide!" both Sasuke and Itachi raise a brow, didn't he already agreed on being a bride?

"So?" Sasuke asks "So? So?! TEME! Bwide is fow pwetty giwls! And I'm not a giwl! I'm a boy! Dat means I'm not a bwide!" says Naruto as he cross his arms, puffing his cheeks out and face a bit red.

Sasuke frowns a little at the lost of contact, he then reaches out and touch the blonde's cheek, smiling at him "But Naru-chan, you're very pretty. And I only want you as my bride, so please? It doesn't really matter if you're a boy or a girl, you're my bride, that's your destiny" Sasuke pause, he sounds like Neji for a moment, he mentally shrugs, if he can win this argument then he would say anything "I knew you're a boy, but I can't help but be attracted to you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on, that's why I think of you as my bride, because you're the only one that made me feel like this, I know we're meant to be Naru-chan. I knew it from the bottom of my heart, I knew that you are my one and only bride" Sasuke declares like the 'prince charming' that he is.

Naruto's face is a wonderful shade of red, Sasuke can be really weird, and he says such embarrassing things, how was he supposed to protest now?

Outside, Itachi is very tempted to bang his head on the wall, really hard. What were those two little idiots are thinking? Specially his baby brother! Everything sounds so sappy! Those are like the cheap lines of some idiotic script from a low budgeted romantic movie with some poor excuse for actors. He could die right now from the foolishness of it all!

Sasuke is beaming madly inside his head, really, he would sneak on those dramas tonight, and he might even sneak out some of his dear mother's novels. Heck yeah!

"But it's embawassing! Being a bwide is embawassing since I'm a boy! What awe you thinking Sasuke? It's embawassing!" was Naruto's angry protest, though his face is unbelievably red.

Outside, Itachi snorts _"A dramatic pervert and an innocent tsundere. What a lovely pair!"_ he thought with too much sarcasm.

"Naruto, don't be embarrass, accept the fact that you're my bride and be proud of it" was Sasuke's helpful advice.

"NO!" Naruto shouts, he's really embarrass, everything is so embarrassing, but Sasuke would have none of that. He remembers his father telling him and Itachi that 'What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets' and he wants Naruto as his bride, that's final.

He then remembers one of his uncle Kakashi's advice for him when it comes to getting what you want from your chosen one _"Look at your beloved straight in the eyes with smoldering gaze, make sure you have his/her full attention, then slowly, bring your face closer, and kiss him/her on the lips while maintaining eye contact, after five seconds, pull away slightly and whisper the words _'Please, my love?' _and I'm sure you'll get what you want. It works for my dolphin after all"_ and that's what he's going to do.

Placing both his hands at either side of Naruto, he leans forward a little and looks straight at Naruto's big blue eyes with smoldering gaze; he knew what a 'smoldering gaze' looks like – he practiced it in the mirror and perfected it. Naruto gasps in surprise and his face were probably the color of a tomato, Sasuke can be really weird.

Itachi's eyes are wide in surprise as he watches the scene unfolds.

Slowly and maintaining eye contact, Sasuke moves his face closer to Naruto's until they could feel each other's breath, and after a few seconds of suspense, he place his lips on Naruto's. After five seconds, he pulls away and whispers "Please, my love?"

Naruto stutters; extremely embarrass "T-teme! You hentai! Fine! Just stop doing embawassing things!" he exclaims then covers his extremely red face, he didn't see the lunatic smile on Sasuke's face "Thank you Naru-chan, my beloved bride!" he chirps.

Itachi felt like dying; his poor eyes! His poor ears! Save him! He felt traumatize the moment his crazy brother acted all seductive at Naruto. Seriously, where did he learn to do that? He's going to torture whoever taught Sasuke such things! He walks back inside their house, plotting a painful murder for the one who caused his baby brother to become a pervert, exaggerated, and completely irrational.

.. S x N ..

Outside the living room who witnessed everything between Sasuke and Naruto are Mikoto and Kushina, hiding in the shadows, with a bowl of popcorn in hand; eyes glinting evilly, with blushes on their cheeks as they are grinning from ear to ear.

Oh, such an amazing entertainment for the 'Yaoi Fan Girls', they giggle quietly to themselves.

The two chibis inside the living room are totally unaware that they're being watch by two dangerous beings. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto, his left arm around Naruto as he hold the blonde's hand with his right hand, looking smug as ever. While Naruto is blushing and pouting cutely, stupid Sasuke making him feel embarrass.

"Oh Kushina, your son is such an uke! And he's a bit of a tsundere just awhile ago! So cute!" whispers Mikoto "I know right! Adorable isn't he? And your son is like, totally seme! I bet he's going to be a badass when he grows up, a total bastard and very possessive yet loving towards Naruto, while Naruto is like super oblivious when he grows up, making your son very protective towards him. And Naruto will always be sweet yet feisty, but I'm sure he would always be the loving boy that he is for Sasuke. Oh the chemistry! Gosh, I so totally can't believe it! They look really cute together!" Kushina whispers back, trying hard not to squeal.

Somewhere inside the college building of Konoha Academy, History professor Namikaze Minato who was currently sipping his coffee in his office suddenly shivers. With eyes wide, he slowly puts down his cup of coffee. Two grinning yaoi fan girls, one smug and perverted chibi raven, and a whimpering adorable chibi blonde flashes through his mind, resting his head down on his desk he shivers again "My poor baby!" he cries.

While at the same time, inside the Uchiha Enterprises, the CEO Uchiha Fugaku just finishes reading some report when he shivers, the names Mikoto, Kushina, Sasuke and Naruto are running through his mind; he can't help but face palm.

.. S x N ..

'_Journal thingy,_

_Today, Naruto and I have some lovers' quarrel. But we managed to fix it. And the technique I used on him actually worked! I'm going to ask uncle Kakashi for some technique._

_I wonder when we are going to sign the contract that I asked from our parents._

_I was also thinking about how am I going to pursue him to show me his butt and let me feel it without a piece of cloth. I touched his butt again, can't help it! It really felt amazing to touch!_

_Oh, I also gave him a flower. It was a white rose that was blooming in our garden, he was really pleased when I gave it to him, and in return, he kissed my cheek!_

_How cool is that? Hn._

_He told me that his favorite food is ramen; I'm going to ask aniki to accompany me to grocery tomorrow. I'm going to buy my bride some instant ramen from my savings in my piggy bank! He also told me he likes cookies, so I'm going to ask mother to help me bake cookies. So that once they move in next to us, I can bake cookies for him sometimes!_

_I wonder if he would be really happy._

_The handsome one,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I almost got caught by my father watching the drama that mother is watching. Good thing I flee the area before he could even see me; though I did get some reference. I'm awesome right? Hn._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: err… well… what can you guys say? anyway… sorry for the late update… again… oh and to Wowserz in muh pantz thank you for your suggestion… i'll add some of Itachi's entry in the next chapters… and sorry guys if i ever disappoint all of you in this chapter… oh and for the next chapter… the two will be signing a contract like what Sasuke wants… xD**


	5. Contract Signing and Itachi's Entry

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: i own nothing except for the plot for this fanfic… :D

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**flashback**

'_Dear Diary'_

**Contract Signing and Itachi's Entry**

Sasuke is waiting patiently for his big brother at a fountain near the gate of Konoha Academy, pointedly ignoring his group of crazy fan girls. Earlier, his father told him that he will be signing a contract stating that he and Naruto were to marry each other in the future.

"_Naruto is finally going to be my… wait… what's that word again? Um… hmm… be… bets… betroth? Betrothed? Or fiancée? Well, whatever. And with Naruto's family moving in next to us this week, my chosen bride and I will always be together… forever… and ever!"_ Sasuke thought happily, not even realizing that he's smiling openly until he hears the 'howling of hyenas' which means squealing of fan girls.

He glares at said hyenas… I mean fan girls which only cause them to giggle more. So busy glaring daggers at his – slightly masochistic – fan girls, he didn't notice that his big brother is already beside him until he feels a hand on his head "Sasuke" said raven's glare disappears and was replace by an indifferent look as he looks up at Itachi, though if you look closely, you could see the admiration in his eyes towards his big brother.

You see, Sasuke idolizes his big brother; he wants to grow up just like his dear aniki. Even after said aniki tried to 'steal' his chosen bride, Sasuke still admire him.

Itachi looks down at his baby brother and ruffles Sasuke's hair affectionately, he was about to ask Sasuke if he was ready to go home when he hears a loud squeal accompanied by a loud "Sasuke!" – it was Deidara.

Sasuke then blinks in surprise when he finds himself being hug by Deidara "Sasuke! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Deidara exclaims. Sasuke raise an eyebrow at Deidara in question, said blonde grins "Because you have found a beautiful bride already, un!"

Sasuke's fan girls immediately squeal, loud, really loud that Sasuke swears his eardrums would explode.

"Sasuke-kun found a bride! I bet it was me!" Ino squeals "No, you pig! It was me! Tell her when our wedding is Sasuke-kun!" says Sakura.

"In your dreams! Sasuke-kun chose me!" Ino exclaims "It was me! Sasuke-kun, tell her it was me!" argues Sakura. They then look at Sasuke with dreamy eyes, waiting for him to say who his chosen bride is.

And Sasuke, being the somewhat unstable child that he is, looks at his entire fan girls with his head held up high, a lunatic smile on his face that clearly states 'DIE'.

Terrified with what they see, the horde of Sasuke's fan girls runs away, crying and screaming all the way. And poor Deidara who was holding Sasuke immediately lets go of said chibi raven and cry on Sasori's shoulder "Uwaah! Deidei-chan is terrified, un! Saso-rin, help me! Sasuke is scaring me, un!" he sobs, Sasori rubs his beloved friend's back in comfort "Hush, hush, Deidei-chan, Saso-rin is here. I won't let Sasuke hurt you" says Sasori impassively, though inside, he was terribly freaked out by Sasuke.

Itachi smiles down at his baby brother, very proud of his baby brother for making his fan girls scream and cry as they run away.

The students who witness Sasuke's lunatic smile shudders in fear, but when they see Itachi smile, many of them faints, traumatized forever; because an openly smiling Uchiha is equivalent to pure horror, and that's saying something.

Hidan immediately close his eyes, whispering what sounds like a prayer "Jashin-sama, I'm begging you. Please let me have a wonderful sleep tonight. Spare me from the nightmares that these two evil Uchiha will surely give"

Itachi's other friends gulp, they do believe that both Itachi and Sasuke would make a great pair of terrorist one day.

.. S x N ..

On the way home, Itachi looks down at his baby brother who was _marching_ beside him. Itachi wince; he don't really understand why Sasuke would act so _un_Uchiha-like 60% of the time. He tried to educate Sasuke – he really did – on how to act like a true Uchiha but his baby brother just stared at him blankly then poked his stomach and walked away _**giggling**_. He nearly cried that time, but Uchiha's don't cry over something stupid.

Itachi is holding a medium size plastic bag filled with cups of ramen; they went to a convenient store just awhile ago because Sasuke told him that he wanted to buy his dearest bride some ramen. Itachi smile a little, Sasuke may be 90% weird, but the chibi raven can be really thoughtful. Just like when his baby brother made him five rice balls when he was doing a project, or when Sasuke gave him a new pencil, or when he woke up when he fell asleep on their couch while reading and found a blanket covering him – his mother told him that it was Sasuke's doing muttering about stupid aniki's wanting to get sick; those may be small things, but hey, it was the thought that counts right?

He put a hand on his baby brother's head and ruffles it a little, Sasuke just glance at him and continue walking – marching. Itachi shakes his head and removes his hand from Sasuke's head, "Otouto, Valentine's Day is coming. Have you thought about what you will do for your beloved bride on that day?" he asks.

Sasuke stops marching and looks up at Itachi with wide eyes "I forgot!" Sasuke shouts; how could he forget something so important? He must find a way to please his beautiful bride on that day, or else his chosen one would leave him. That would be really terrifying, and his young heart won't be able to accept that.

He then look seriously at Itachi "You must help me, aniki" he says. Itachi chuckles, "Alright, we'll think of what you can do. Now then, we should get going, your beloved Naru is probably waiting" with that, they continue their walk home.

.. S x N ..

Naruto is wondering around the garden of the Uchiha mansion, admiring the beautiful flowers that decorated it. Naruto then remembers about what happened earlier in their house before they left.

***flashback***

**Naruto is playing his favorite frog stuff toy Gama-chan at their living room. He's study session with Mr. Orochimaru finished early because he and his parents are going to the Uchiha mansion again. His daddy told him last night that he's going to sign a contract that would state that he is going to marry Sasuke one day – though he don't really understand what the word 'marry' means.**

**Naruto can't help but blush when he remembers what Sasuke did yesterday. His best friend is really weird. Suddenly, his daddy walks inside the living room and kneels down in front of him; his daddy's strong hands are place on his shoulders.**

"**Naru, you're my precious baby and you know how much daddy loves you, right?" Minato asks.**

"**Yes, daddy, and I wove you too" Naruto answers, nodding eagerly. Minato smiles at his little replica "Now listen, I know that Sasuke-kun is a good kid. After all, he's a son of your Fuga-touchan and Miko-kaachan. And if I were to choose someone to be with you forever, then it will be Sasuke. Well, what I'm trying to say is, Naru, you're still too young, don't let Sasuke do something bad to you. I do trust him, but, just don't let him do anything that kids are not supposed to do"**

**Naruto nods then tilts his golden head to side "Is it okay to kiss?" he asks cutely.**

**Minato blinks "Well, if it's just a simple little kiss, then daddy won't mind. But if it's something more than that, then daddy won't allow it. As I've said, don't do things that kids are not supposed to do. That's bad. Do you understand, Naru?"**

"**Yes daddy" Naruto then kiss his daddy on the nose and smile, Minato return the kiss on the nose and smile then hug his only son.**

**He trust Sasuke, but he needs to make sure that Naruto won't let Sasuke do something inappropriate; after all, the chibi raven **_**did**_** groped Naruto's butt.**

***end of flashback***

Naruto smile, his daddy is really kind, so in return for his daddy's kindness, he always obey the older man. So he won't let Sasuke do something bad for the two of them; after all, he is Sasuke's future wife, and a husband should listen to his wife, right?

Suddenly, he finds himself being hug from behind, two pale arms are wrap around his waist; he blush and his heart starts to beat like a drum while butterflies are dancing around in his stomach. Only one person can make him feel like this since the very day they first met.

"Sasu-kun" he says softly with a small smile. Sasuke hugs him tighter, he kisses Naruto's right whiskered cheek lovingly then after that he place his chin above the blonde's right shoulder. "How are you Naru-chan? Did you miss me, my beloved angel?" he asks, smirking slightly when Naruto's blush intensifies.

"Stop dat, Sasu-kun. You awe saying embawassing things again" says Naruto with a cute pout.

"But I did miss you, did you miss me too, my love? My sweet, honeybunch, my beautiful darling, the apple of my eye" Sasuke coos while nuzzling Naruto's face – a rather embarrassing things for an Uchiha to say.

Naruto blush harder than ever, he just nod to answer Sasuke's question so the latter would stop asking and saying embarrassing things. The adorable blonde then turns around to face Sasuke, and wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck and rest his head on the raven's shoulder with a soft sigh. A small dust of pink touches the youngest Uchiha's cheeks, he can't help but feel his cheeks heat up whenever Naruto returns his affectionate gestures. It feels really nice to know that his chosen one felt the same. He smile and burry his nose on golden hair that smells like apples.

Just then, like it has a brain of its own, his hands slowly descend from Naruto's waist to the soft… round… and irresistibly cute butt, and boy he feels like he's in heaven; he caress the round globes, then he pinch both covered cheeks lightly making Naruto squeak cutely, he then starts squeezing the blonde's butt with a smile. The cute sounds that Naruto emits seem like a beautiful melody that angels play.

On the other side of the garden, hiding behind a tool shed near the balcony of their house, and at least thirty feet away from the two chibi is one Uchiha Itachi. Why is he hiding, you ask? Well, he has no idea what his possessed baby brother is doing to the adorable sunshine right now – and he has no intention to know. In other words, dear Itachi don't want to see another traumatizing thing that his baby brother _might_ be doing.

"_Tsk. I was supposed to be the one terrorizing little kids, not me being traumatized by my own baby brother!"_ he shouts in his head. He kind of hate his mother right now, his beloved mother sent him to look for Sasuke and Naruto in the garden to tell them that everything is ready. He _almost_ whine, but Uchiha's don't whine, instead, he just walked calmly to garden and hid behind the tool shed where he proceeded to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Itachi compose himself, after that – still hiding behind the tool shed – he calls out for Sasuke and Naruto, loud enough for them to hear "Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Everything's ready!" and then walks inside their house without bothering to look back.

Sasuke frowns; his 'Squeeze Naru-chan's Butt' moment is ruined. Oh well, better get things done then he will continue his squeezing – groping – session. He looks at Naruto who was blushing and a little daze, he kiss those soft, moist, delicious and pouty lips before dragging the dazed Naruto inside.

"Sasu-kun?"

"We're going inside now, so we can sign a paper that states that we're going to get married and that you are my property"

Snapping out of his state, Naruto then look at Sasuke's back with confusion. He don't understand what Sasuke means with 'you are my property' thingy. Property means owning something, right? But, Naruto is not an object, so what does it mean? Well, Sasuke says weird things; maybe he has a different definition about that. He decided to shrug it off, and just let Sasuke drag him along.

.. S x N ..

Sasuke stares at the paper lying innocently above the table; they are in his father's office inside their house, gathered around the coffee table. He looks up at his father with a raise brow and asks "Is that paper or contract or document or whatever you would like to call it _legal_?"

Fugaku, Minato and Itachi's eyes twitches as they decided to ignore the youngest Uchiha. Mikoto and Kushina bite their lips to prevent giggling, while sweet Naruto is as clueless as ever.

Fugaku clears his throat and grabs a pen, "Alright, we all know what this contract states. We should just hurry up and sign it; I have to go to work and so does Minato"

"Shouldn't you adults explain to us first the content of that contract? And are you sure that that piece of paper with printed words is valid and legal?" Sasuke asks again, and again, Fugaku, Minato and Itachi just ignore the smart-ass question.

Fugaku leans forward the table and quickly sign the paper, then he pass it to his wife who did the same. Once Mikoto is done, she passes the paper and pen to Sasuke, who neatly writes his name then look smugly at his father and brother who just continue ignoring him.

Minato and Kushina did the same, and when it was Naruto's turn, the blonde looks up to his daddy and ask "Am I going to wite my name?"

Minato smile, "Yes, baby. Just write your name below your mommy's signature"

The young blonde smiles then grab the pen and slowly write down his name. While Naruto is writing down his name, Sasuke can't help but feel his heart rate speed up; finally, Naruto is now his betrothed, _his_ officially. When Naruto is done, he beams at Sasuke who smiles lovingly at him in return.

Itachi shakes his head; he takes the pen and writes his signature as their witness. _"Sasuke is probably floating in cloud nine right now"_ he thought with a small smile.

.. S x N ..

Naruto is at the dining room, sitting on a chair and waiting for Sasuke. The raven asks him to wait there, because Sasuke has a surprise for him.

The blonde then smell something familiar, something so… delicious, he looks around and finds Sasuke carefully walking out of the kitchen, holding a tray with two steaming cups of ramen. Naruto's eyes widen as a soft blush taints his cheeks, he never thought that Sasuke would buy him two cups of ramen.

Sasuke then carefully puts the tray down on the table and place the two cups of ramen in front of Naruto who was blushing cutely, he then hands the blonde chopsticks who takes it with a smile. Sasuke then sits beside the blonde who was watching him.

"You said you like ramen, so I bought you some. I don't know what flavor you like so I bought at least ten cups of miso ramen"

Naruto then holds Sasuke's hand "Thank you, Sasu-kun. You awe so sweet, I'm so happy" he then kiss Sasuke's cheek softly causing the raven to blush a little "You're welcome, Naru-chan" says Sasuke with a smile and gently squeeze Naruto's hand who also squeezes back.

Sasuke then let go of the blonde's hand "Now then, go ahead and eat your ramen before it gets cold"

Naruto smiles brightly at him, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek again before he starts eating his ramen happily. Sasuke can't help but grin stupidly, happy to know that he made his chosen bride happy.

.. S x N ..

***major time skip :P***

Itachi glance at his clock on his bedside table before writing down the last word on his diary… er… I mean journal entry, once done writing, he reads what he wrote.

'_Tuesday, 7__th__ of February;_

_Hey,_

_Today is horrible._

_And I don't understand why I am so unfortunate as to witness such horrific scene. You see, for some reason I can't seem to comprehend, I saw Sasuke slapped Naruto's bum. Why he did that, I don't know. And I don't even want to know._

_I kept on thinking who on earth taught my brother such thing. Who dared taught him to become a pervert at a very young age._

_And whenever I think of it, my uncle's name and face would always appear._

_I am very much aware that uncle Kakashi is a pervert inside and out, but he won't teach young kids – especially my baby brother – such things, right?_

_He's not that crazy to rub off his perverseness to little children, right? After all, he is one of our kind, smart and cool uncle._

_I just don't understand why he would always appear in my mind whenever I think about who to murder for teaching my baby brother such perverted things. Maybe because the word pervert is permanently attached to the name Hatake Kakashi._

_Anyway, I need to investigate this matter. And if I ever find the mega pervert who taught my baby brother to become a pervert, I'm going to kill that person with a bread knife. Ugh, there it goes again, I could see my uncle giggling behind his mask while reading an orange book._

_Well, moving on, there's also something that I'm really proud of._

_I asked Sasuke earlier what he wanted to do for Valentine's Day to please his beloved sunshine. He told me that he's going to do something for Naruto-kun without spending money, saying that money is not necessary to make someone you love happy. I think that's really sweet of him. And that made me proud._

_See? He may be weird, but he's still sweet, thoughtful, kind and loving towards those he love. That's why I'm going to help him. If he's going to do something really nice for Naruto-kun, then I won't mind helping him, after all, I want to see my two baby brothers happy with each other._

_That's all._

_Itachi'_

A small smile lights up Itachi's handsome face, he then closes his journal and place it above his bedside table then turns off the lamp shade. After that, he pulls his blanket over him and drifts off to sleep.

.. S x N ..

Across Itachi's room, our favorite chibi raven is already fast asleep with a smile on his face. His own journal is lying beside him; the journal is open, revealing a page where he wrote his latest entry before going to sleep.

'_Journal thingy,_

_Today, me and my beautiful bride signed a contract, an agreement that states that Naruto and I are going to get married in the future and that he is mine and MINE alone!_

_Finally!_

_It may sound mushy but, my heart keeps thumping when Naruto wrote his name on that paper, maybe because I was really happy that time._

_Then after that, I gave him two ramen cups that I bought earlier. And he's really happy! He even kissed me twice!_

_I won't mind buying him ramen every now and then if I could see him happily eating his ramen; it's really nice to watch him eating happily._

_Also, I was wondering what song I could sing for him. Valentine's Day is coming, and I want to do something for my angel, so I decided that I would sing him a song. But I'm not sure what to sing for him._

_Hn._

_By the way, you know, I don't really understand it myself but, he's just so cute walking with his cute butt swaying from left to right and I can't help it so I slapped it once. He squealed really cute and blushed really hard that time, then he hit me hard on the head, the pain is worth it though._

_He can be really shy, not that I'm complaining. The shy Naruto is really cute too. Heh._

_The awesome me,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I saw a fishcake ring at the convenient store me and aniki went to earlier. I wonder if he would like it if I buy it for him._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: like it? or not? give me your feedback… :D**


	6. Sweet Hearts Part I

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: i own nothing except for the plot for this fanfic… :D

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**flashback**

**-Sweet Hearts Part I-**

Sasuke is sitting at the grass in their garden, staring at nothing in particular. He is waiting for his beloved Naruto to arrive, all the while thinking about what he should sing for his chosen one for the Valentine's Day. He's listening intently at some love songs earlier, but he can't think of any song that would fit perfectly for his dearest Naru.

So busy thinking of what to sing, he didn't notice someone walking towards him until he feels a soft kiss on his cheek. He immediately looks up to find a pair of warm beautiful blue eyes staring down at him and the sweetest smile on those pouting lips of his most beloved person.

Sasuke can't help but stare at those captivating blue eyes of his precious one. As the wind blows, time seems to slow down for a moment and just like magic, Sasuke finds himself staring at an adult version of Naruto who is still smiling lovingly at him, his eyes widen when he realizes that he too is an adult. Naruto then vanish into thin air and before Sasuke could even react, different images flashes right in front him; images of him and Naruto together, from elementary to the days that their hair turns gray.

Tears slides down Sasuke's face and a beautiful smile lights up his handsome face as he continue staring at the different images flashing in front of him. He then hears a voice calling out for him from a distance "…su-kun? Sasu-kun?! Sasuke!"

Sasuke snaps back to reality, he blinks a couple of times, he looks around to see that everything is back to normal "Eh…?"

Naruto bites his lower lip; he is getting worried for his best friend slash fiancé. He don't mind Sasuke staring at him, it feels nice though a little embarrassing, but when Sasuke's eyes widen, Naruto is immediately confuse, then he notice Sasuke panicking and tears falls down the raven's eyes, and after that, Sasuke suddenly smile. And Naruto is extremely worried.

People won't normally stare then panic, then cry and smile, right? Maybe Sasuke is dreaming while he's wide awake? Well, Naruto is not sure, but he's really, really worried.

"Sasuke? What's wong? Awe you alwight?" he asks and wipes away the tears in Sasuke's face. Naruto is mildly surprise when Sasuke suddenly hug him "I'm fine, Naru-chan. I just realize that I'm the luckiest person ever!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and grin "Because I'm going to spend my entire life with Naruto forever! You and I will always be together, and I'm so happy!"

Naruto blinks, not really understanding what's going on, but hearing Sasuke say that the two of them will always be together makes him really happy as well.

"Always?" the blonde asks

Sasuke nods "Always!"

"Forever… and ever?" Naruto asks again, slowly this time, trying to pronounce the letter 'r' correctly.

"Forever and ever!"

Naruto then grins "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever?"

"Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" with that, Sasuke finds himself lying on the grass with a grinning blonde on top of him, hugging him tight. Sasuke returns the hug, his heart feels really warm.

"Yay! Nawuto is so happy! I wove you, Sasu-kun!" exclaims Naruto as he kisses Sasuke's cheek softly.

Sasuke smile "I love you too, Naru-chan" says Sasuke as he kiss the tip of Naruto's nose making the blonde giggle, and with a grin Sasuke then starts tickling Naruto, said blonde immediately sits up with a cute squeak then pouts angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke only laughs, he sits up and tickles Naruto again, this time the blonde stands up and run away from Sasuke, laughing heartily.

Sasuke run after him, laughing as well _"Now I know a perfect song for him"_

.. S x N ..

***Time skip***

"So… you're going to sing this song for him next week?" Itachi asks looking at his baby brother, "I believe that there's no better song for him than that" Sasuke answers proudly.

They are currently inside their study room; Sasuke is consulting his big brother about his chosen song. With a smirk, Itachi looks down at the paper he's currently holding; his obsidian eyes scanning every word of the lyrics "A song from Savage Garden, huh? Nice choice"

"So romantic" says a voice dreamily. Itachi and Sasuke blinks, they turn around to see Deidara staring into space with a blush and daydreaming – the Uchiha brothers kind of forget that Itachi's friends are in their house.

Deidara let out a soft sigh and stares at Sasuke "That's so sweet of you, Sasuke. Doing something so romantic for your adorable bride, I'm a bit jealous, un" he then stares dreamily at the person sitting closely beside him "How I wish my beloved danna, my dearest Saso-rin would do it for me too, un" Deidara adds in a dreamy voice. Sasori blinks, he glance briefly at Deidara who is still staring at him, he shrugs, though the idea of serenading Deidara isn't bad at all.

Nagato shakes his head; the others roll their eyes while Kisame and Hidan stifle a laugh. They imagine that Sasori would look like a battery-powered-doll singing a song with a blank face and a force smile.

Nagato stares at Sasuke and chuckle softly, it never cross his mind that his favorite cousin Naruto is Sasuke's chosen bride. And seeing the interaction between the two is really cute, he doesn't understand why Itachi is so reluctant to be in the same room with the two little love birds.

"You know Sasuke…" Konan starts "if you wanted to serenade Naruto-chan, you should do it during the night"

"At night? It was a Valentines gift, it was supposed to be given during the daylight, right?" asks Sasuke, looking at Konan with a raise brow.

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you give your gift during day or night. It's just that, it would be much more romantic to serenade someone during the night where the stars are up, twinkling in the sky and all that" answers Konan in a matter of fact voice.

"You are trying to be romantic, yeah?" Deidara asks, Sasuke just give him a nod. "Then, that's how you will do it, un" the blonde adds.

"Do I have to dress up?" was Sasuke's question

"No. You don't have to, how you would look like is not important. What's important is the message that you are going to convey through the song" was Itachi's answer.

Kisame then grins, "We can help you with everything, you know. We can set up a beautiful spot for the two of you"

"There's no need for things to be extravagant" says Itachi, raising a brow at Kisame. "But Itachi, it should be memorable for them; after all, it will be the first time that Sasuke will serenade Naruto-chan" Hidan argues, winking at Sasuke who glares at him in return.

"Hidan is right, we should make it memorable. How about we decorate the garden here so it would fit perfectly for the little event?" Kakuzu suggests, looking at the others for agreement.

Zetsu nods "That's a good idea actually. We can also use a video recorder to record everything"

Deidara stands up from his sitting position on the floor "That's going to be great, un!" he exclaims "That video can be a great treasure for the two of them, something for them to watch when they get older" Deidara adds, bouncing in excitement.

Sasori nods in agreement "We should do that" he says loud enough for everybody to hear.

Sasuke mumbles a 'Thank you', Itachi smirk a little and ruffles his baby brother's hair "Looks like they all wanted to help you with your little quest, otouto"

"Hn" Sasuke grunts, though you could see a small smile on his face, he is really thankful that his aniki's friends wanted to help him.

"Well, I'm going to practice the chords for this song. Konan can help you practice the song" says Itachi, Sasuke just nod at his big brother.

"Should I tell uncle Minato and aunt Kushina about this? That way, they would know when to bring Naruto to the garden here" Nagato says, Sasuke blinks before he nods in agreement "I think so too"

"Alright, while Itachi will practice the chords with his guitar, and Sasuke will practice the song with Konan, the rest of us will decorate the garden, un! Deidei-chan and Saso-rin will lead with the decorating, yeah!" Deidara says enthusiastically.

.. S x N ..

At the town of Whirlpool inside the Uzumaki compound, our favorite blonde is sitting on his bed, browsing a cook book about muffins. "Hmm… what muffin can I bake fow Sasu-kun? He don't wike sweets, so what can I bake fow him?" he asks himself, he then furrows his eyebrows, maybe he should ask his mommy?

He sigh, he close the book and place it above his bedside table. He turns off his lampshade, lie down his bed and pull his blanket over him. He'll think about what to bake for Sasuke tomorrow and he will ask his mommy for help.

"Maybe I can make a heart-shape muffin?" he asks himself with a smile before closing his eyes to sleep.

.. S x N ..

Days pass by quickly, and Sasuke finds himself in front of the door of their new neighbor. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and the Namikaze family is already done with unpacking and arranging their things.

Sasuke is aware of the eyes watching him in front of their own house, the eyes of his mother and mother-in-law, watching him while sharing a bowl of french-fries; he can't help but sweat drop. He understands his own mother and mother-in-law's needs for spying him and Naruto from time to time, but he doesn't understand his own father's sudden interest at his and Naruto's err… **private life**… not to mention his father-in-law would sometimes interrupt his **daily ritual** with Naruto – which is groping the poor blonde's butt.

"_Can't those adults give the engage couple a time to be lovey-dovey with each other?"_ the chibi raven thinks with a sigh. He stares at the door in front of him for a moment and smile; he can't help but blush at remembering how he wakes up earlier morning.

***flashback***

**Sasuke slowly stirs from his peaceful sleep, he slowly opens his eyes, ready to greet the morning sun; he had a feeling that this day is going to be wonderful.**

**Upon opening his eyes, he was expecting to see his bedroom ceiling; instead, he sees a mop of spiky golden hair that seems to glow from the light of the morning sun, a pair of big sapphire eyes are looking down at him, sparkling with happiness, and the face of his beloved angel smiling lovingly at him.**

"**Naruto" Sasuke whispers softly, Naruto smiles wider, a soft blush decorating his whiskered cheeks, "Good mowning, Sasuke!" the cute blonde greets cheerfully.**

**Sasuke smile, he wants to wake up every morning with Naruto to be the very first person he will see.**

"**Good morning too, Naru-chan" he greets back with a smile.**

"**Um… sowwy if I woke you up, I just wanted to see you" Naruto mumbles shyly, fidgeting with his fingers. Sasuke smile "It's alright. It was nice to wake up and be greeted by an angel" says Sasuke, smirking when Naruto's face turns a wonderful shade of red.**

"**S-stop dat, don't say s-something… something e-embawassing, it's too eawly in da mo-mowning" Naruto stutters.**

**Sasuke then motion for Naruto to lay down beside him, Naruto grins, he lay down beside Sasuke and cuddles the raven who instantly wraps his arms around the blonde. Sasuke kiss Naruto's forehead and smile, he now understands why his father would stay in bed longer during the weekends. It feels really nice to just lie down with your precious person right beside you.**

"**Your family is moving in today, right?" asks Sasuke, Naruto nods "Yes, all of our things awe alweady inside our new house. Mommy and daddy awe unpacking, I need to help dem latew, I need to place my things in my new woom"**

"**You can do that later, I promise I won't disturb you. Just stay here for now so we can cuddle for a little longer"**

**Naruto grins and snuggle closer to Sasuke "If you say so, Sasu-kun"**

"_**It's such a beautiful way to wake up"**_** Sasuke thinks with a soft smile.**

***end of flashback***

Really, Sasuke won't mind waking up like that every day. He then knocks softly at the door in front of him. When the door opens, it's his blushing bride that greets him.

Sasuke kiss Naruto's lips causing the blonde to blush harder. "Um… I'm baking some buttew cookies fow you"

"Butter cookies?" asks Sasuke with a small smile, Naruto just give him a nod, grabs his hand shyly and drags him inside the Namikaze mansion.

At the front yard of the Uchiha mansion, sitting at a bench under the tree whilst sharing a bowl of french-fries are Mikoto and Kushina, grinning and blushing… an evil glint on their eyes.

"Did you see the kiss, Kushi-chan? Did you see it? Did you see it?" Mikoto ask with a squeal, a wide grin on her usually serene face.

Kushina clasps her hands together "YESSSS! That's so sweeeeet! They look like they just got married and moved in to their new house! Oh my goodness Miko-chan! I was imagining something good!"

The blush on their faces darkens "Honeymoon!" they squeal in unison.

Inside an office at the Namikaze mansion, Minato who can hear what the two yaoi fan girls are saying – squealing – is slump over his desk… crying.

"Perverts!" he sobs "My sweet and innocent baby is being surrounded by perverts at a very young age!"

At the same time, inside the Uchiha mansion, Fugaku who is currently reading some business magazine suddenly shivers. Images of Mikoto and Kushina grinning from ear to ear and giggling are flashing through his mind. He inwardly wince _"Sometimes, I can't help but wonder why Minato and I married those two"_ he then groans when he realizes something _"Love is blind!"_

.. S x N ..

Back at our little love birds, Sasuke and Naruto are currently sitting on the couch at the living room. In front of them atop the coffee table is a plate with freshly-baked butter cookies. Sasuke reach out his hand to take a piece of the butter cookies that his beloved Naruto bakes for him.

Taking a bite, Sasuke can't help but smile as he savors the taste of the cookie. He looks at Naruto who looks nervous while waiting for his reaction "It's really delicious, Naru-chan" says Sasuke with a smile, Naruto blush a little and smile "Thank you, Sasu-kun. I'm vewy happy dat you wike it"

"I don't like it, I love it!" proving that he really loves the cookies, Sasuke takes another cookie to eat. Naruto giggles, "I'm going to bwing some dwinks, what do you want Sasu-kun?" the blonde asks sweetly.

Sasuke who is a little busy eating the butter cookies – he's currently eating his fifth cookie – expects Naruto to ask 'Coffee, tea or me?' then he will reply with a seductive 'You' base on the romantic novel that he sneakily took out – stole – from his mother's book shelf.

Sasuke stare at Naruto who is waiting patiently for his answer "I'm fine with anything you have" he says with a shrug. "Then I'm going to bwing some apple juice!" says Naruto, he then stands up, peck Sasuke on the cheek and walks out of the living room to the kitchen with a grin.

Sasuke smile as he chews his eighth cookie _"Hmm, these cookies are really delicious. My Naruto is really amazing"_ he thinks with a smirk _"Life is good"_, yup, really good – for him anyway.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: um… please review? :D**


	7. Sweet Hearts Part II

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: Naruto and crew belongs to Kishimoto-sensei… the song I Knew I Loved You belongs to Savage Garden… i own the ideas for this fic… :D

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_**Sasuke's intense imagination**_

**Sasuke singing**

_Itachi and Nagato as backup vocals_

'_Dear Diary'_

**-Sweet Hearts Part II-**

Valentine's Day, a day filled with chocolates, pink cards with a big red heart, teddy bears holding a heart or a rose, flowers, balloons, heart-shaped pillows and all that; a day that happens once in a year. A day that every 'Uchiha male' hates; a day that one specific 'Namikaze male' hates.

Why?

Fan girls. Enough said.

Fugaku is currently relaxing at the living room of his house, he always takes the day off during Valentine's Day; so does Minato who is currently sipping his coffee as he sits in a corner of a spacious study room of his son and fondly watching Naruto listening intently at Orochimaru's lecture about the solar system which the blonde insisted his teacher to teach him.

Minato don't understand why his fan girls are still active – alive and kicking – up to this day, especially during the Valentine's Day. Even though he's already married with his first love and living a happy life as a family man, fan girls are still persistent to get his affection.

Unbeknownst to Minato, Fugaku is also thinking about the same thing. But now, there's no really need for him to worry about fan girls pestering him during Valentine's Day, he will just wait for his sons to arrive later and give them a sadistic Uchiha smirk; knowing that they suffer greatly from their own group of crazy fan girls. Now, don't get him wrong, Fugaku loves his sons, he really does. Itachi and Sasuke are his pride and joy, and he's willing to do or give anything and everything for them to be happy in life. But of course, one of the many 'quirks' of being an Uchiha is to laugh – inwardly – at another Uchiha's suffering from a group of fan girls during Valentine's Day. And he can't wait to see his sons later just to rub it off on their faces. He smirks, ah, the life of being an Uchiha, being a sadist runs in their blood. He chuckles evilly scaring the shit out of a nearby maid, really, he can't wait to see his sons.

And speaking of sons…

Inside the locker room of the elementary building of Konoha Academy, Itachi is staring at his locker with a blank face perfectly hiding his utter disgust. He discreetly wrinkle his nose for a moment before forcing himself not to breathe as he search for his English book hidden under the unimaginable amount of pink cards with red hearts all with written words of love and blah, blah, blah. Those cards also reek of different perfumes that his poor nose and lungs can't take. That's why he can't help but force himself not to breathe for a moment, if he ever inhale those cards sprayed with various heavy perfumes then his poor lungs would probably decide to kill itself which in turn killing him as well.

After a few seconds, he finally – _finally!_ – takes out his book and slams his locker door shut. Walking out of the locker room he softly let out a sigh and inhales a much needed air. He inwardly grimaces when he realizes that his hands and book smells of perfume, he needs to wash his hands and borrow Konan's hand sanitizer. He would also ask one of his friends to get rid of those cards for him then clean his locker so it won't smell of heavy perfumes by tomorrow.

Itachi continue walking to get to his classroom, ignoring his swooning fan girls looking at him dreamily with pink or red hearts in their eyes, and the boys sulking in the hallway because the girls are ignoring them. He actually finds it a little funny that some are brave enough to throw themselves at his feet or shove pink boxes with red ribbons that are containing chocolates right in his face. But when they start touching him in places that he _never_ wants to be touch – as in his whole body – he snaps. He looks at his fan girls and gives them the superior Uchiha death glare that he perfected since the very day that he was born.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams the fan girls as they run away from Itachi with broken hearts, scared expressions and tears in their eyes. Yup, that did the trick, Itachi continue walking down the hallway that would lead to his classroom and he can't help but chuckle evilly at how foolish they look causing the sulking boys to run inside their own classroom. An openly chuckling Uchiha is terrifying, so they don't want to get in Itachi's way – they value their life.

It didn't take long for Itachi to get to his room, inwardly wincing when he notice mountains of chocolate boxes and Valentine cards on his desk. He can feel a headache coming to him, and to think that this day is just starting _"I really hate Valentine's Day"_

.. S x N ..

At the same time inside the preschool building, our favorite chibi raven is currently doing his very best not to commit a mass murder, then again, if he _did_ commit a mass murder _"Then I won't be able to spend my life with Naruto because the police will arrest me for murdering my fan girls using a pencil. And Naruto will be force to find a new groom, unacceptable!"_ that's what he is currently thinking as he stare blankly at his desk and chair filled with chocolates and cards.

"Whoa! Your desk and chair are loaded!" says a loud voice behind Sasuke, the chibi raven don't need to look behind him to see Kiba and the rest of his _so-called friends_ staring at his desk and chair in amusement.

"I would appreciate it if one of you will get rid of these filthy stuffs for me" says Sasuke as he turns around to look at his 'friends' only for him to sweat drop.

Shino is standing in front of the window, probably staring at the line of marching ants. Hinata is silently sitting on her chair like the princess that she is. Kiba is reading one of the cards on Sasuke's desk from the fan girls and trying hard not to laugh, his puppy Akamaru is on his head wiggling its tail. Shikamaru is too lazy to even glance at Sasuke so he just stares at the clouds through the window. Chouji is busy munching his potato chips. Sakura and Ino are busy swooning over Sasuke from their seats. Lee is busy being enthusiastic like always and spouting nonsense about 'Youthful love' and whatnot. Tenten is browsing a magazine about ancient weapons.

And at some point, Sasuke is glad that he's not the only one suffering from headaches cause by fan girls in their class. Because Gaara is standing in a corner with his arms cross against his chest, and murdering his own fan girls with his eyes. While Neji's eyebrow is twitching in annoyance as he ignores his own fan girls giving him cards and chocolates. Sasuke almost feels sorry for the two – _almost_, but he really is glad that he is not the only one suffering in his class. He then wonders if his big brother is already committing mass murder in the elementary building.

Sasuke inwardly sigh, "Chouji, you can have these chocolates if you want" says Sasuke, Chouji didn't waste a second as he takes all the chocolates from Sasuke's desk and chair leaving the cards with pledges of love. "Kiba, if you want, you can have all those cards so you can read them all later and laugh as much as you want. I'm not interested in reading them" says Sasuke with a bored expression, Kiba grins "Yes, sir!" he exclaims as he takes all the cards.

Sasuke briefly glance at his fan girls who looks like they are about to cry because their dear Sasuke didn't even read their cards or even taste their chocolates, Sasuke inwardly roll his eyes.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbles before yawning, "Hn" grunts Sasuke as he sits on his now empty chair.

Sakura and Ino frowns and pouts at what Sasuke did on their chocolates and cards until a light bulb pop in their heads; they look at each other and grin. They stands up, silently walks towards Sasuke and stands on either side of their beloved crush whose eyes are close, his right elbow is leaning on the table, his hand supporting his chin.

"Sa-su-ke-_kun_" Sakura and Ino chirps in a strange way, Sasuke flinch and open his eyes wide. His 'friends' snaps out of what they're doing and look at him with wide eyes, they could sense a great danger coming. Before Sasuke could even stand up and walk away, he feels a kiss on both his cheeks. Shikamaru and the others gulp as they warily watch their friend.

Sasuke stiffens; alarms are ringing inside his head _"Did they just… kiss me? Did someone other than my beloved Naru-chan… kiss me? There's probably a lip-shaped lipstick on my cheeks! What if… what if Naru-chan finds out? He will think that I'm cheating on him! He will be mad at me! He will break off our engagement! He will no longer marry me! And I will be broken hearted, desperate, and will always cry in my room and become emo!"_ Sasuke rants in his head, panicking. Outside though, his face is blank as he touches his cheeks with his slightly shaking hands; a foreboding aura surrounding him. Shikamaru and the others starts wondering why their teacher Ms. Kurenai was yet to appear as they prepare themselves for the oncoming danger, even Hinata is panicking, thinking of ways to calm her friend while Sakura and Ino are oblivious to the dangerous aura enveloping Sasuke as they giggle to themselves because they kiss their dear Sasuke.

Suddenly a horrible scene starts playing in Sasuke's creative mind;

_**Sasuke is in the bathroom trying hard to remove the lipstick marks on his cheeks but to no avail, he's wondering if a lipstick is permanent because no matter how much he try, he can't remove it! He's starting to panic; he can't let his Naruto see the lipstick marks on his cheeks. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and Sauke turns to face his beloved bride looking at him innocently with a smile.**_

_**Sasuke gulps "Um… hello there my beloved Naru-chan, what can I do for you, my love?" he asks nervously.**_

_**Naruto then blinks and step closer to Sasuke. He stare at Sasuke's cheeks for a few minutes, then his beautiful blue eyes starts to water and his kissable lips starts to quiver.**_

_**Sasuke swallows hard when stormy blue eyes look straight at his obsidian ones. He flinches when he sees hurt, anger and betrayal in those blue eyes.**_

"_**CHEATER!" Naruto shouts angrily, he then slaps Sasuke on the face, hard.**_

_**Sasuke touch his stinging cheek and looks at Naruto with wide eyes "N-Naru…?"**_

_**Tears flow down Naruto's eyes "H-how could you?! I thought… I thought you wove me. How could you do dis to me Sasuke?! Am I not enough fow you? Do you find a new butt to touch so you don't need my cute squishy butt anymowe?!"**_

"_**Naruto… let me explain, I…"**_

"_**I'm not going to be youw wife anymowe! I'm going to find a new husband who won't cheat on me! Stupid Sasuke!" shouts Naruto as he kick Sasuke's knee before storming out of the bathroom. Out of Sasuke's life.**_

"_**Naruto!" Sasuke shouts.**_

That is Sasuke's intense imagination – his mind sure loves to overreact.

Sasuke clench his hands and grits his teeth, the thought of Naruto leaving him and finding someone new is unforgiveable and unacceptable. He won't allow it; besides… _"There's no butt that I will ever squeeze except Naruto's butt. Naru's cute butt is special and it belongs to me!"_ Sasuke thinks possessively. Sasuke then stands up, his bangs covering his eyes. Shikamaru and others prepare themselves to either run or stop Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Ino ask.

"If my beloved bride leaves me…" Sasuke starts in a low voice, he then looks up and gives Sakura and Ino his signature Uchiha glare making them flinch and shakes in fear, Sasuke then grips his desk tightly, his obsidian eyes glinting red are never leaving Sakura and Ino who are hugging each other as they shakes in fear. "**I'm going to murder the two of you using my favorite sharpener!**" Sasuke shouts angrily, and with a war cry, he picks up his desk with so much force and proceeds to attack Sakura and Ino who immediately run away screaming, causing Sasuke to chase after them, clutching tightly the desk he's holding above his head.

Shikamaru and the others watch the scene with wide eyes; they can't stop Sasuke when the raven is holding something.

"A bloody Valentine's Day…" Gaara mutters with a hint of excitement in his voice, the others could only nod in agreement as they continue to watch with wide eyes as the enrage Sasuke chase after the screaming Sakura and Ino around their spacious classroom.

.. S x N ..

***time skip***

It was a _very_ tough school day for Itachi, he wonders if his baby brother is still alive. He needs to relax so he can function well later, after all, Sasuke will serenade Naruto later. His friends are with him to give a one final touch at his mother's garden that his friends decorated for the little event. He's about to reach for the door knob when the door suddenly opens. Itachi blinks and look down to see two big blue eyes staring up at him and a wide grin on the adorable face of Naruto. His friends also notice the blonde and stops chatting with each other.

"Hewow Ita-nii! Welcome back!" greets the cheerful blonde, Itachi can't help but smile a little as he reach out to ruffle Naruto's hair gently "Thank you, Naruto-kun" says Itachi softly, his tiredness already gone; Naruto's smiles always soothes him.

"Hello Naru-chan!" greets Itachi's friends, Naruto beams at them "Good day Naga-nii, Konan-neechan, Deidei-nii, Saso-nii, Kisa-nii, Zetsu-nii, Hidan-nii and Kaku-nii!" Naruto says slowly, making sure that he didn't forget someone.

"Are you going home for a moment?" Itachi ask, "Yes" Naruto answers with a nod "But I'll be back latew. Sasu-kun is in his woom, I think he's weading wight now. I also need to do something" Naruto adds.

"Is that so?" asks Itachi with a small smile "Well, I'll see you later then, Naruto-kun"

"Okay! Latew!" says Naruto, and then he runs towards their house.

Once Itachi and his friends are inside their house, Deidara and the others immediately heads to the garden, while Konan immediately goes upstairs to Itachi and Sasuke's study room to wait for the two ravens there for the final practice.

And Itachi?

Well… Itachi is about to go upstairs when… "Welcome back, _son_" his father greets him sarcastically.

Itachi inwardly wince, he don't need to look at his father to see the 'Trademark Uchiha Sadistic Smirk' plastered on his father's face.

"Hn" Itachi grunts, Fugaku's sadistic smirk widens; it's really fun greeting Sasuke earlier when his youngest son return home. And now, it's his eldest son's turn "How's your _day_ at school? _Fun_?" Fugaku asks with too much sarcasm, his obsidian eyes that are drilling holes in Itachi's skull are glinting evilly.

Itachi grits his teeth, he hate his father. He hates his father _during_ Valentine's Day only. Because his father's sadistic side always _greets_ them during this kind of day, knowing that he and his baby brother suffer greatly from their horde of fan girls that are always high on acidic substances during the season of love.

"My _day_ at school is _amazing_, _father_" Itachi retorts. Fugaku chuckles lowly and Itachi wants nothing more but to wipe off the wide sadistic smirk on his father's face. "**Excellent**, I'm glad that you're _having fun_ in school. Want to eat some _chocolates_?"

Itachi didn't stay longer, he immediately walks upstairs and to his room where he slams the door shut.

Downstairs, Fugaku walk towards the living room with a satisfied smirk on his face. His day is finally complete.

***another time skip***

The moon is up and the stars are shining bright, a perfect night to serenade your love one. Sasuke is currently standing in their garden, admiring the creation of Deidara and the others.

Combinations of pink and white cloths are encircling the trunks of their trees. A few pink and white ribbons are tied in the tree branches and in the bushes here and there. Ten medium size lanterns are hanging in different directions to give light in the garden. Small glasses containing candles lights up a pathway with pink, red and white rose petals; this path leads to the middle of the garden where a small and low white platform can be seen. Four white artificial pillars are standing in every corner of the platform, red cloth encircles each pillar. Pink rose petals are scattered around the platform. A small white bench that would fit two people is sitting in the middle.

On the left side – about ten feet away from the platform – is a set of sound system, a drum set, a keyboard and two microphones with stands.

Everything is ready; all he needs is for Naruto to arrive.

"What can you say, un? Wonderful? Beautiful? Perfect?" asks a familiar voice behind Sasuke, he turn around to see his big brother and the others all wearing the same outfit. Their outfit consists of black jeans, red converse, plain white shirt and a red scarf. Itachi is carrying his guitar while Sasori is carrying his bass. Hidan is going to play the drums, while Nagato with the keyboard. Itachi and Nagato are also going to be Sasuke's backup vocals. Sasuke also notice Kakuzu holding a video camera while Konan is holding her own camera.

"Well…?" Deidara asks, Sasuke blinks before looking back at their garden then back at Deidara "It's alright, I guess" says the chibi raven with a bored expression. Deidara gasps dramatically and look at his friends "He's so mean! Deidei-chan is hurt!" he cries on Sasori's shoulder "Don't worry, Deidei-chan. I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean that" says the impassive Sasori as he comforts his dear friend with a blank face.

Kisame can't help but snicker "You know, Sasuke, all you need is a bow, an arrow and little white wings and you would look like Cupid! Hahaha!" he laughs, Sasuke glares at Kisame, causing him to stop.

Sasuke is wearing white shirt, white short and white sneakers. He actually wants to wear something formal like tuxedo but his big brother hits him on the head, telling him – more like scolding – that there's no need for him to wear something so formal.

"Now then Sasuke, all you have to do is wait at the platform, Naruto is on his way here" Nagato instructs, Deidara then give Sasuke a red rose and a heart-shaped red balloon "I also have some _special bonus_ for you and Naru-chan later, un" says Deidara with a grin, Sasuke just raise a brow before turning around and walk towards the platform.

Itachi and the others also prepare themselves, now the only person missing is Naruto himself.

.. S x N ..

Naruto is walking inside the Uchiha mansion with his parents; they are currently heading to the garden where Sasuke is waiting. "Mommy, daddy, why do I have to wear white?" asks Naruto as he looks up at his mommy and daddy, Kushina and Minato smile "You'll see dear, just wait a little more" says Kushina gently. Naruto just nod and wonders why is it that Sasuke is at the garden instead of the living room like the usual. Naruto then blush when he remembers about his gift for Sasuke and wonders if the raven will like it. Kushina and Minato then stop and gently push Naruto to the garden. The blonde gasps in surprise upon seeing the beautifully decorated garden, he then blush when he see Sasuke standing at the platform holding a flower and a balloon.

"Go on Naruto-kun, Sasuke is waiting for you" Zetsu says with a small smile as he gently nudges the little blonde. Naruto nods, he looks back briefly to see his parents, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kisame and Deidara sitting on a chair, he also notice Deidara holding a weird-looking gadget with a push button. Zetsu then gently holds his hand and leads him to a pathway that would lead to where Sasuke is before sitting with the others.

Naruto blush harder when he notices candles, pink, white and red petals on the ground. He bites his lip as he slowly walks towards the platform, looking around to admire the garden and to calm his erratically beating heart. After a minute, Naruto stops and realize that he's now in front of the platform and gulps; his blush darkening if that's even possible. Sasuke smile; holding out his hand for Naruto which the blonde shyly takes. Sasuke then help Naruto step up the platform, after that Sasuke then gives Naruto the rose and the balloon.

Naruto shyly accepts the rose and the balloon "Sasu-kun?" he asks softly, Sasuke just smile at him, holding his hand and leads him to the bench. Naruto sits on the bench and expects Sasuke to sit next to him but instead Sasuke just stand, that's when Naruto notice Sasuke holding a microphone and his eyes widen. Naruto feels like he is going to faint, his heart beating loudly against his chest, he also notices Itachi holding a guitar with a mic in front of him, Sasori with a bass, Nagato with a keyboard and a mic in front of him as well and Hidan with drums. He then realizes that Kakuzu is holding a video camera and Konan holding a camera, probably to take pictures.

He looks at Sasuke to see the raven still smiling at him "Ready?" Sasuke asks, Naruto could only nod in return.

Sasuke then glance at Itachi and Kakuzu to give them signal; and then the music starts playing. Sasuke waits for a moment before he starts singing.

**Hmm, oh oh**

**Maybe it's intuition**

Sasuke's voice is floating in the air, carrying a beautiful melody, his eyes never leaving the madly blushing Naruto who is staring at him with those sparkling blue eyes.

**But some things you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes I think I found my best friend**

Time seems to stand still for Sasuke and Naruto, their eyes never leaving the other as they smile.

**I know that it might sound more than**

**a little crazy but I believe**

Sasuke then take Naruto's left hand as he starts the chorus with Itachi and Nagato in the background

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

It's as if their surroundings disappear. Naruto sees nothing but Sasuke; and Sasuke sees nothing but Naruto. Naruto also can't hear anything but Sasuke's voice singing to him.

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

**Only the sense of completion**

**And in your eyes**

**I see the missing pieces**

**I'm searching for**

**I think I found my way home**

Itachi, Nagato, Sasori and Hidan looks at each other with a small smile before looking back at Sasuke and Naruto, a happy smile never leaving their faces.

**I know that it might sound more than**

**a little crazy but I believe**

Kakuzu grins behind the video camera he's holding as he watches the chibi lovebirds through the camera lens moving now and then to get a perfect angle. Konan is also smiling as she takes pictures of the two, she's thinking that once the pictures are develop, she's going to make two albums, one for her and one for the little pair.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

With Fugaku and the others; Mikoto puts her head on Fugaku's shoulder, a smile on her face as she watches and listen to her son singing a song for Naruto. Fugaku hold his wife's hand and smile a little.

Minato wraps his arm around Kushina who instantly leans on his chest as they watch the two at the platform with a smile.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

Kisame and Zetsu are grinning from ear to ear. Deidara is blushing softly as he watches the two chibi with a soft smile; his hands are clasps in front of him.

"Kushina, do you remember? Something like this also happened when we're still in the middle school, it's so nostalgic" says Mikoto softly, eyes never leaving Sasuke and Naruto. "Yes, it was also Valentine's Day, in front of a huge crowd. Minato and Fugaku sung this very song for the two of us" Kushina replies. Fugaku snorts, a tint of pink is visible in his cheeks, while Minato grins with a blush.

**Ooohoo oh oh oh oh**

_A thousand angels dance around you_

**Ooohoo oh oh oh oh**

_I am complete now that I found you_

Sasuke then kiss Naruto's hand lovingly.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

Sasuke repeats the chorus one last time before sitting beside Naruto and kiss the blonde's cheek, the music still playing softly on the background "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto" Sasuke says softly with a smile.

Naruto returns the smile tenfold, the blush seems permanent on his whiskered cheeks "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sasuke" he says as he hug Sasuke. Sasuke can't help but grin stupidly, everything is perfect.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion and sees lights of different colors, they look up to see the starry night sky adorn by fireworks; then a series of letters written in fireworks forming 'SASUKE', a red heart, and 'NARUTO' erupts, and the fireworks display continues.

Sasuke turn around to see Deidara grinning at him with two thumbs up, he smile, he will thank Deidara later.

"See? My art is a blast, un!" Deidara exclaims proudly, "Blast? You mean the fireworks?" Kisame jokes, Deidara only grins. "So this is the _special bonus_ that you're talking about earlier?" Zetsu asks as he watches the fireworks "Yeah!" answers Deidara, very proud at his masterpiece.

Naruto stares in amazement at the fireworks before looking at Sasuke "Thank you" he says with a smile, Sasuke just smile in return.

.. S x N ..

Sasuke pastes a picture to his journal entry; it's a picture of a palm-size heart-shape chocolate cake that his beloved Naruto baked for him. After watching the fireworks display courtesy of Deidara, Naruto dragged him to the Namikaze household and gave him a heart-shape chocolate cake.

As a matter of fact, Sasuke is actually scared to eat the cake because it was a gift from his dearest bride, wondering if he could preserve the cake and place it in his bedroom for decoration. And since that is definitely impossible, he just took out his Polaroid instant camera and snapped a picture of the cake then eat it with a contented smile.

Sasuke then look down at Naruto who is sleeping peacefully and soundly beside him. He is currently at Naruto's room for a sleepover, his parents and in-laws are out on a date, and Itachi's friends are in their house for a sleepover as well. Snapping his journal shut, he place it on top of the bedside table, turn off the lamp shade, pull the blanket over him and Naruto, and lay down beside his precious person.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan" Sasuke whispers as he kiss Naruto's lips, then he put his arm around Naruto who instantly snuggle closer to him.

'_Journal thingy,_

_Hn._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Well, you see, I sang a song for Naruto earlier, and I'm really happy that he loved it. He's really cute blushing madly, heh. My sweet Naruto also baked a heart-shape chocolate cake for me! And it's really delicious! It's not that sweet, just right. This night is the best! My first Valentine with my first love; and it's really amazing!_

_By the way, I'm going to sleep next to my Naruto tonight, and he's really cute! I snapped a picture of his peacefully sleeping face, but I won't show it to you because it's only mine to see :D_

_Anyway, I'm not going to write longer, I want to sleep immediately because Naruto is right beside me! I want to hold him close!_

_The amazing me,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I wonder what Naruto dreams about, I hope it is me he's dreaming of…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: you guys may be wondering why V-Day, well… i'm supposed to post this fic during the last week of January but i didn't… xD anyway… what do you guys think? on the next chapter, Naruto is finally going to attend Sasuke's school… and a little chaos will occur :D**

**review please… :3**


	8. New Friends, Rivals & Possessive Groom

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: Not mine… not mine… *pouts*

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'_Dear Diary'_

**AN:** just like my warnings above, this fic is rated M for a reason and the reason is written down there, if you guys suddenly feels uncomfortable (I don't really see something wrong since it's meant to be that way or I'm just sick?) then skip _that_ part. and, sorry but I'm not going to say where it starts and where it ends (if it's really _that_ disturbing – maybe I _am_ really sick) since I don't really like putting some unnecessary things like '**AN's**' in the middle of the story, so yeah… bear with me? :/

**New Friends, Rivals & Possessive Groom**

Today is the day that Uchiha Sasuke will start a new school adventure as an elementary student, but our favorite chibi raven is not excited about that. He is; however, excited for the fact that today is the day that his beloved bride is going to the same school as him, and also for the fact that they are on the same class as well. He is currently seating near the window, the vacant seat right beside the window – which is on Sasuke's left side – is for his dear bride. He chose these seats for him and Naruto so that when the wind blows by, he will be able to witness the beautiful scenery of Naruto's hair being blown gently by the wind, he giggles internally.

"_I need to make sure that Naruto and I will be sitting next to each other. Now then, how should I threaten our new teacher so my bride and I will be sitting next to each other?"_ and so, Sasuke starts planning on how he should threaten or blackmail their new teacher.

Sasuke's group of 'friends' then enters the room, he glance at them and continue planning in his head; Shikamaru and the others starts filling the seats around Sasuke as more students arrives, Kiba is about to seat on Sasuke's left side which is by the window when he feels a deadly aura right behind him; he gulps, he turns around to find Sasuke glaring daggers at him. The others stops and watch, waiting for what is going to happen next. "Um… yes?" Kiba asks nervously, not sure what he did to upset his raven friend – if he did any, then again, he's about to do it anyway. Sasuke's glare darken if that's even possible as he speak slowly "That seat is reserved for someone precious to me"

Kiba and the others sweat drop _"You don't have to glare, all you have to do is say so"_ is their collective thoughts, and so Kiba just sit at the empty seat behind it. Shikamaru who is seating behind Sasuke is about to open his mouth to ask something when a shrill cry pierce through the air.

Sasuke's group of fan girls with Sakura and Ino on the lead enters the room with tears in their eyes "Sasuke-kun, is it true?" asks Sakura "That you're bride is now going to study in this school?" Ino adds. Sasuke just stare at them before smirking cruelly as if saying 'Hell yeah!'

Before Sasuke's fan girls could even start to wail, the school bell rings signaling the start of the class, Sakura and Ino along with the other fan girls goes to their seats where they sulk to their hearts content as the rest of the fan girls walk to their rooms with broken hearts, and Sasuke is still smirking while his so called 'friends' just roll their eyes at their friend's antic.

A man with warm chocolate eyes and a scar across his nose enters the room with a gentle smile "Good morning little ones, my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your teacher, I hope we all get along for the whole year" says Iruka; all the students smile, glad that their teacher is kind.

"Now then, I'm sure most of you already knew each other right?" he asks, the little devils just nod, Iruka then smile "Well, since all of you already knew each other there's no need for each of you to introduce yourself in front of the class, but I'm going to introduce a new friend…" Sasuke's fan girls flinch, then they frown as they starts to formulate a plan to embarrass this new student who happens to be Sasuke's bride, the others along with Sasuke's 'friends' becomes interested while Sasuke can't help but smirk like there's no tomorrow "… it's his first day here in our school since he spent his nursery in their house with a tutor. Okay then, you may come in" Iruka calls out.

The classroom door then opens and the reactions are… well, let's find out shall we?

Sasuke's fan girls' jaws drop as their eyes _almost_ jumps out; the others along with Sasuke's friends stare at their new classmate with a heavy blush on their faces, and Sasuke? Sasuke smile at his chosen bride causing said bride to blush.

Naruto enters the room nervously with his eyes looking on the floor, unaware of everyone's reactions, he looks up to find Sasuke smiling at him, he blush and smile softly to himself making everyone gasp. _"So… so cute"_ is their collective thoughts as they stare at Sasuke's rumored 'bride'. They've never seen someone so… _bright and cute_, they've never seen such radiant blonde hair, a perfectly smooth caramel skin, cute little nose, a cute pouty lips, whisker marks that looks so adorable on those pink tinted cheeks, and those eyes… they've never seen such beautiful blue eyes.

"Um… hello…" Naruto starts, Shikamaru and the others bites their lip as they all try to calm themselves and not squeal about how cute he is; they don't really think it's fair to have a cute appearance and a cute voice to add; Sasuke's fan girls starts chewing on their handkerchief _"So _he's_ the competition? He's cu-NO! We must do something!"_ is their current thoughts, "My name is Naruto… I hope we all get along" Naruto adds, he then gives them a very cute and very sweet smile causing the others to faint. Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Kiba and Chouji gulps, trying hard not to faint from too much 'moe'; Tenten stare at Naruto as she blush, thinking about how she wants nothing more than to dress up Naruto with beautiful dresses that her mom insists she wears; Neji, Gaara and Hinata are blushing as well, they could feel their hearts beating fast as they stare at Naruto _"I want to get close to him"_ is what they're currently thinking; Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls are trying hard to look away _"Look away! Come on, look away from him! It's dangerous! Don't fall for his spell! Fight!"_ is what their minds are saying as they will themselves to… well, look away. And Sasuke is currently having the best day of his life – or so he thinks – as he stare at his beloved Naruto, unaware that he is about to find himself some… err… rivals?

Iruka can't help but sweat drop, he knew that Naruto is cute and he can understand his students, after all he nearly tackle the blonde and just cuddle him. He clears his throat "Now then, we should start our lesson, Naruto-kun how about you seat over…"

"HERE!" Sasuke shouts uncharacteristically as he stands up, pointing at the empty seat next to him "Naruto is going to seat next to me! He's my bride! We're meant to be together! We're meant to seat _next_ to each other!" he declares, Naruto blush "Sasu-kun" he mumbles, the other students are still in a trance, the fan girls are still trying hard to look away, while Shikamaru and the others stare in surprise at Sasuke.

Naruto looks up at Iruka with his big blue eyes full of innocence "Iruka-sensei…" he starts, gaining everyone's attention, Iruka looks down, he could feel his cheeks burning "Can I seat next to Sasuke, please?" he asks, activating his ultimate weapon for everyone to see. Iruka gulps _"Kyaa… he's so cute! I just want to hug him!"_ composing himself he smile at Naruto – his hand is itching to pet the blonde's head – "Sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto beams at Iruka "Thank you, 'Ruka-sensei" says Naruto, giggling cutely as he walks towards his seat next to his smiling – smirking – fiancé. Naruto look at Sasuke and smile, blushing when Sasuke winks at him. And that's how Sasuke and Naruto's day in school starts.

.. S x N ..

_**A few hours later…**_

Naruto can't help but blush at the attention he is currently getting; Sasuke can't help but silently fume as he could see thumping hearts in the eyes of some students from his class and from some other sections. It never once cross his mind that he will get rivals for the heart of his dear blonde _"I must say though, I'm the one who has the advantage, knowing that me and Naru-chan are engage and that we both love each other"_ he thinks smugly, he is about to smirk superiorly when he notice that his so-called 'friends' are already surrounding them and that his own fan girls are at the corner.

"Um… Sasu-kun…" says Naruto shyly. Sasuke looks at him and smile affectionately causing everyone including his 'friends' to gasp as they've never seen him smile affectionately at anyone "Yes, Naru-chan?"

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking?" he asks innocently, his big blue eyes shining as a soft blush adorns his whiskered cheeks. Since Sasuke is currently sitting in front of him, the raven holds his hand, squeezing it before glaring at the annoying little humans surrounding them, he then look at Naruto with soft black orbs "Nothing love, just ignore them" says Sasuke with a smile causing the poor blonde to blush harder, his friends to sweat drop, his fan girls to fawn over him yet cry at the same time as the smile is directed to their – cute – blonde rival and for Naruto's own groups of fan girls and fan boys to look at Sasuke with jealousy for making Naruto blush.

Shikamaru clears his throat, snapping the little love birds out of their love cage making Sasuke throw tantrums inside his head; after all, he wants nothing more than to flirt with his beloved Naruto. Naruto looks at them with wide innocent eyes causing them – mainly Gaara, Neji and Hinata – to blush. "Troublesome" Shikamaru mutters, he clears his throat again before composing himself "Hey, name's Shikamaru. They are Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gaara, we're Sasuke friends, those two over there are Sakura and Ino they are Sasuke's fans and our friends, somehow. Nice to meet you" says the lazy boy, gesturing to the others as they nod, smile or grin at Naruto's direction.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he's about to tell them to disappear when his beloved one open his cute pouty mouth to greet them "Hello, my name is Naruto and I hope we can be friends too" says Naruto, unknowingly giving them a cute smile. And that's how the others stops holding themselves back and just squeal with all their might.

Shikamaru rubs his temples "This is so troublesome" he mumbles; Shino stare at Naruto, unable to fight the small blush that appears on his cheeks _"He's beautiful like a butterfly, Sasuke sure is lucky"_ Shino thinks, proud for his raven haired friend for finding a beautiful bride and not some random fan girl; Chouji continues to eat his chips thinking about giving Naruto some chocolates tomorrow to start a friendship with the cute and bright boy; Tenten makes sure not to hug the boy even if she wants to as she gush about dressing him with frilly dresses.

Kiba grins at Naruto as his puppy Akamaru barks friendly at said blonde "How about we become best friends?" Kiba asks, Naruto looks at Kiba with big blue eyes, he tilts his head to the right cutely, his eyes full of confusion, this action only cause his – rapidly growing – fan girls and fan boys to squeal and/or blush, for Sasuke's own fan girls to look away with tears in their eyes thinking _"No fair! We can do that too but why is it that his own version is way cu- no no no!"_, Shikamaru and the others are not even sure if they can handle too much cuteness in one day.

With confusion still written all over his face Naruto opens his mouth to ask "Best friend?" to which Kiba nods eagerly, Naruto then cutely tilts his head – again – to the other side with a thoughtful look "But Sasuke is already my best friend, he's my one and only best friend"

"Eh? But aren't you his chosen bride already?" asks the confuse Kiba, Naruto nods, his big blue eyes shining "Yes, and he's my best friend as well. But we can still be friends, close friends" says Naruto, offering a soft smile to Kiba.

"Sure!" says Kiba with a grin.

Lee then spin around for good measures before kneeling beside Naruto with his arms open wide, said blonde looks at him – at his eyebrows, really – with wide (terrified) eyes, "Such a beautiful comrade! Sasuke is lucky for finding a youthful and lovely bride! May the spirit of youth bless you two with the power of youthful love as it blossoms from the bottom of your youthful heart!" Lee exclaims excitedly, gesturing now and then as he kneels beside Naruto. Sasuke, sensing the uneasiness of his bride, immediately stands up dragging his chair and seats right beside Naruto, pushing Lee away from his bride.

Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto; said blonde immediately leans on Sasuke "Sasu-kun… he's a little… weird" says Naruto, this causes everyone to sweat drop while Sasuke glares at Lee for scaring his bride; but his glare is not effective as Lee is busy being his enthusiastic self as usual, spinning, kneeling, jumping, spouting about eternal love and youth and whatnot.

Glaring one last time at Lee, Sasuke then softly caress Naruto's whiskered cheek making Naruto bites his lower as he blush "It's alright Naru-chan, he may be like that but he mean no harm. And you have nothing to worry about my love, I'm here to protect you" says the ever romantic chibi Sasuke as he smile lovingly at his beloved Naru-chan. Naruto is now a wonderful shade of red "Stop that Sasu-kun… that's really embarrassing, everyone's looking"

Sasuke smirk, causing Naruto to whimper in embarrassment "Let them look, I don't mind" Sasuke says seductively causing his fan girls to faint, his friends and the other students to look at him with horrified expression and for Naruto to pout cutely as his face now resembles a tomato.

Not at all liking such scene, Neji moves forward, he extends his hand towards Naruto in a hand shake. Naruto blinks before shaking hand with Neji as he look straight at Neji's eyes. Neji smile, making his own fan girls swoon "I believe that it is, indeed, a destiny to meet a beautiful angel like you, Naruto-kun" says Neji with a smile before giving Naruto's hand a kiss.

Sasuke then sees red, and no, it's not because of his fiancé's red face or Gaara's red hair who is now standing in front of Naruto – Gaara roughly push Neji away – oh… wait a minute… _"Naruto… my beloved bride… is blushing? And it's not me who made him blush? NOT ME? DEATH TO ALL WHO DARE MAKE MY BELOVED ONE BLUSH! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE PRIVILEGE TO DO SO!"_ hollers Sasuke inside his mind, decapitating Neji internally. He's furious not because Neji kissed Naruto's hand – well he is angry – but because it isn't him who made the blonde blush; that's a big NO NO. Too engross in decapitating his 'friend' Neji inside his head, he almost – _almost_ – didn't notice the scene unfolding before him.

Gaara, after roughly pushing Neji away from the little angel, caress said angel's golden locks and softly smile – sending cold shivers down the spine of the other students, his friends to look at him in shock and for his own fan girls to sigh dreamily, "I'm truly glad to meet you, Naruto-kun" says Gaara before bravely kissing Naruto's forehead causing the blonde to blush more.

**SNAP!**

Sasuke faintly hears something snapping, or maybe it's just him, he's not really sure, but if he's furious with Neji, then Gaara just adds to his now 'Who to Murder List'. With his bangs covering his eyes, he slowly and shakily stands up. A sudden feeling of déjà vu washes over Sasuke's friends and the other students. Danger, they could sense a great danger coming its merry way towards them as they ever so slowly moves away from Sasuke's 'Danger Zone' which is the whole room, really.

Sasuke chuckles darkly, scaring his classmates, while Neji and Gaara suddenly feels the urge to run far away from the young Uchiha; Naruto looks up at him with confusion written all over his adorable face "Sasu-kun?" the blonde asks softly. Despite the deadly aura that our chibi raven is emitting, he gently grasp Naruto's arm and gently pulls him up. The blonde complies without hesitation as he stands up, and before he could even blink, he suddenly finds himself crash against Sasuke, an arm around his waist, a hand on his left cheek and Sasuke's lips against his.

Sasuke's eyes are close while Naruto's own are wide in shock, after a few seconds Sasuke's lips starts moving with Naruto's and the blonde instantly turns into a mush as he gives in to his fiancé, closing his eyes in the process as soft blush adores his cheeks. Sasuke's friends and the others students stare at the two with wide eyes; Sasuke's fan girls and Naruto's fan girls and fan boys stare at the two with tears in their eyes. Shikamaru and his friends are wondering how and where in earth did Sasuke learn such thing. And thinking that they've seen the worst, seeing the next move that Sasuke did only cause them to be traumatize forever, some even faints.

Sasuke moves his left hand lower and squeeze Naruto's right clad butt cheek earning a surprise mewl from the blonde. Naruto's fan girls and fan boys faints, Sasuke's group of fan girls runs out of the room to cry harder somewhere else, whilst Shikamaru and the others just stare at them with wide eyes as their jaws drops.

Iruka walks towards his class room wondering why there are many students outside the room, why everything and everyone's quiet, why some girls runs away crying, and why some students are unconscious on the ground so he immediately calls for the nurses in their building and some teachers. Worry instantly eats him as he immediately enters his class room to check on his students only to see two six years old boys with their lips lock, and the raven's hand groping the blonde's butt. That's the most disturbing thing that sweet Iruka ever witness in his life, and so he did what any other soft at heart like him would probably – and unfortunately – do, he faints.

Sasuke and Naruto stays like that for a minute or two, only breathing through their nose; everyone's quiet, the only sound that they can hear are Naruto's soft mewls now and then. Sasuke then pulls away and stare at his beloved bride, they are both panting heavily, Naruto is blushing madly and his dazed beautiful blue eyes are gazing at him with something that Sasuke can't seem to comprehend – he will ask his uncle Kakashi about it. He then smile and kiss Naruto's lips tenderly, he then turns around to face Neji and Gaara with his very own 'Uchiha Death Glare', "NARUTO IS MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" he shouts before grabbing something within his reach which happens to be a chair and throwing it to both Neji and Gaara who instantly dodge the chair and proceeds to run for their life with a homicidal Sasuke chasing after them grabbing anything within his reach and throwing it towards Neji and Gaara.

Naruto, after finally falling back down to the earth looks around, when his mind finally processes what happens, his face immediately becomes red – again – as he shakes with embarrassment, "UCHIHA SASUKE-TEME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SQUEEZE MY BUTT IN MY PUBLIC?!" yells Naruto angrily – more like in embarrassment.

Shikamaru and the others sweat drop at Naruto _"A tsundere"_ is their collective thoughts before going back to watch the chase _"Everything is in… CHAOS"_ is what they think.

.. S x N ..

***time skip***

Inside Naruto's room; Sasuke is currently on his knees, begging for his beloved bride's forgiveness, Naruto is sitting on his favorite orange couch with his arms cross against his chest, a frown on his adorable face, a cute pout on his kissable lips and a soft blush to add as he ignores Sasuke.

Minato is crying his heart out inside his office in their house, muttering about 'innocent baby', 'perverts', 'poor child', 'perverts', 'beloved angel', 'perverts', 'precious son', 'perverted chibi raven', 'stupid raven', 'perverts', 'yaoi fan girls', 'perverts', 'poor sweet and innocent Naru-chan' and did I mention 'perverts'? Fugaku is rubbing his hand on his best friend's back in comfort, sighing and using his other hand to rub his aching head now and then.

Dearest Itachi is in his own room, trying hard to forget the traumatizing news that reached him earlier.

Kushina and Mikoto are outside Naruto's bed room, just doing their normal job which happens to be eavesdropping as they share a bowl of caramel pop corn.

Sasuke continues to beg, after kicking Neji and Gaara's ass for making Naruto blush and kissing said bride, he finds out that Naruto is mad at him for squeezing said blonde's butt. He spent almost all day with Naruto ignoring him. And he don't like the thought of letting the night end and sleep knowing that Naruto is still mad at him, after all, he won't be able to sleep in peace if he and Naruto are having a quarrel. So he begs for the blonde's forgiveness.

"Please Naru-chan, I'm really sorry! I promise not to do it again! I swear!" he begs for what seems like the billionth time, but it seems like it's not really working.

Naruto pouts more "Hmph" he grunts. Sasuke sigh, as he looks down sadly, he's pretty sure that he will be having a nightmare if he ever sleeps – if he could sleep anyway while Naruto is still mad at him. He looks up at his beloved one with sad charcoal eyes, putting both his hands on Naruto's knees "Naruto, please forgive me. I don't want to sleep knowing that you're mad at me. It's going to be a cold night for me. I won't squeeze your beautiful butt in public anymore even if I want to. I don't like the feeling of you being upset with me. So please, honey my love so sweet, don't be mad. Forgive me?" asks Sasuke softly, sadness lacing his voice, if Naruto still ignore him then he no longer have a choice but go home lonely and sulk in his room until daylight where he could start begging for Naruto's forgiveness again. He won't dare to sleep since he knows that he won't be able to see Naruto's smiling face in his dreams but darkness reflecting his sadness. He fights down the tears in his eyes as he sighs one last time, looking longingly at Naruto before standing up ready to go home with loneliness in his heart.

Naruto bites his lip, when Sasuke starts to stand; when the raven turns around he puts his arms down, no longer concealing his sadness as he looks down on the floor. Sasuke is about to open the door when a sob reach his ears, he freezes; he then hears another sob, then another one. He turns around to see Naruto crying, immediately, he walks towards the blonde and hugs him "Naru?" he asks.

"Stupid teme! Don't do that again, okay? I don't like getting mad at you because it hurts me too!"

Sasuke smile softly and nuzzles Naruto's hair sighing in contentment, he's forgiven, and he will be able to sleep peacefully with a smiling Naruto in his dreams. "Yes, Naru-chan. I promise not to do that again without your consent specially in public" he then tilts Naruto's head up a little before kissing his lips softly "Love you, Naruto" says Sasuke as he wipes Naruto's tears away.

Naruto smiles as he blush softly, hearing Sasuke say those words really feels nice and soothing "Love you too, Sasuke" he says as he leans his head on Sasuke's chest.

Outside the blonde's room, Kushina and Mikoto fights the urge to squeal. They giggle to themselves as they whisper to each other "Aww, they even kiss!"

Minato, Fugaku and Itachi shivers as they could practically hear Kushina and Mikoto squealing in their heards. Itachi groans as he buries his head against his pillow. Minato cries harder "Perverts!" he sobs, Fugaku could only face palm.

.. S x N ..

***another time skip***

That night, inside Sasuke's bedroom, the raven is sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. His small arms wraps around his beloved Naruto as said blonde snuggles closer to him. Itachi close the door of his brother's room as he shakes his head, though you could see a fond smile on his handsome face.

'_Hn._

_Today, Naruto is now studying at Konoha Academy; we're in the same class too! Our kind teacher even let us seat next to each other._

_But, Neji and Gaara are now after my bride too! And I'm pretty sure that Hinata likes Naruto as well, aside from that, some of our classmates and the other students in other sections are now trying to get my angel's attention! My 'Who to Murder List' is getting longer you know._

_But I did something bad too, I upset my bride, and I made a promise to him that I will no longer do something like that without his consent and if we're in public. I really thought that I'm going to spend the night brooding because Naru-chan is mad at me. I'll make sure not to upset him anymore and I'm glad that he forgave me; at least I will be able to sleep with Naruto in my dreams like the usual._

_By the way, uncle Madara is coming home. And I will introduce him to my bride; I wonder what his reaction would be._

_Always,_

_Sasuke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: well… yeah, next chapter Madara will make his appearance along with some characters too… so… anyway… what do you guys think about this chapter? good? bad? review please… :)**


	9. SNCPS & Throwing and Stealing

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the plot for this story :3

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**SasuNaru Crime Prevention Squad & Throwing and Stealing Moments**

Our favorite six year old chibi raven, the handsome – perverted – little prince that he is, is not happy. Why? _"Stupid humans! How dare they take Naru-chan's attention away from me! I'm going to kill them!"_ that's why.

You see, everything's fine actually. His day starts wonderful; waking up with Naruto cuddling him, being able to kiss his dear bride's lips as a morning greeting along with Naruto's shy 'Good morning, Sasu-kun', eating breakfast with his Naruto, going to school together all the while holding each other's hands while they are inside his father-in-law's car with Naruto's head on his shoulder. Yup, wonderful way to start the day, though he didn't get the chance to take a bath with his beloved Naru, his day still starts in a wonderful way.

If that is so, then why is he complaining now you ask? Well, once they step inside the Konoha Academy, they've been bombarded with Naruto's fan girls and fan boys; greeting the blonde, giving him gifts and whatnot, totally distracting Naruto's attention. And that is a major offence in Sasuke's book of laws when it comes to his dear Naru-chan. Sasuke then starts planning how he can torture and kill Naruto's fans without said loving blonde's knowing. A gentle squeeze in his hand breaks him out of his 'How to Kill' plan inside his head. He looks at his left to see Naruto looking at him questioningly, looking adorable as ever.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" asks Naruto worriedly as he tilts his head to the left, making his growing amount of fan girls and fan boys swoon and for Sasuke to smile warmly at him ignoring the voice in his head telling him to commit a massacre right away and his own group of fan girls squealing in delight at seeing him smile.

"I'm alright, Naru my love" says Sasuke softly, squeezing Naruto's hand gently. Naruto blush causing Sasuke to smirk inwardly, an idea then pop in his genius head, leaning closely to his adorable bride, he whispers "Stop blushing like that, Naru. My hand is already itching to squeeze your sexy back"

Naruto blush harder, glaring cutely at Sasuke who only winks at him before smirking smugly causing him to just pout and sulk in his head wondering why Sasuke likes saying such embarrassing things to him.

Inside his head, Sasuke is dancing in joy all the while praising the author of the romance novel that he read – sneakily – two nights ago. _"Next time, I'm going to check out mother's manga collection"_ Sasuke thinks, doing his best not to giggle perversely.

Since they are too busy with each other – Sasuke is busy flirting with the blushing Naruto who is doing his best not to faint in too much embarrassment or kick his (_perverted_) fiancé – that everything and everyone surrounding them are now just blurry images in the background, they didn't notice nine sets of eyes watching them intently.

Gaara, Neji and Hinata watch the chibi lovebirds from a distance; Gaara and Neji are glaring at Sasuke for being able to hold Naruto's hand all the while staring longingly at Naruto wishing that they can hold his hand as well. Hinata is inwardly sulking as she stares at Sasuke and Naruto's joined hands, and just like her cousin Neji and Gaara, she too wish that she can hold Naruto's hand. _"It's unfair… my first crush is already with someone else"_ Gaara, Neji and Hinata thinks as they stare longingly at the cutely pouting Naruto.

Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba are hiding at a nearby bush, watching Sasuke and Naruto; the fan girls and fan boys of the blonde; Sakura, Ino and Sasuke's other fan girls; then Gaara, Neji and Hinata. They are watching all of them intently for any signs of trouble "Why are we doing this again?" Shikamaru whispers with a sigh, Lee and Kiba looks at him with a twinkle in their eyes "Because we are the SasuNaru Crime Prevention Squad!" they chorus in a low excited voice, the twinkle in their eyes never leaving, Tenten and Chouji eagerly nods with a grin causing Shikamaru to groan.

"We need to make sure that Sasuke won't commit a murder, and for Naruto to be safe from his own fans. After all, Sasuke would definitely commit a murder if Naruto gets hurt" says Shino quietly, his friends look at him disbelievingly, Shino don't talk that much, and if he did, it's usually just a few words, so hearing him speak at least 33 words is quite unbelievable.

Tenten, Lee, Chouji and Kiba who are still speechless at the length of Shino's words slowly clap their hands causing Shino to sweat drop. Shikamaru sigh, scratching his head he looks back at Sasuke and Naruto's direction before sighing again "Come on, they're going inside, let's move" says Shikamaru as he ushers his friends inside who immediately follows "This is so troublesome" he mumbles before following his friends.

.. S x N ..

**Later that day…**

Awkward. It's the only word that could describe the current atmosphere inside the room of Class 1-A, the class of one Umino Iruka. The class is currently busy drawing their favorite animals. Now, why is it awkward you ask?

It's because all of them are throwing and stealing.

Sasuke's fan girls – about fifteen of them in the class, Sakura and Ino on the lead – are stealing glances in Sasuke's direction from time to time, all the while throwing a jealous glare at Naruto's.

Naruto's fan girls – at least ten of them in the class, Hinata being the #1 – and his fan boys – sixteen of them, Gaara and Neji on the lead – are also stealing glances at Naruto's direction then throwing a glare at Sasuke's direction.

Then, the rest, the 'SasuNaru Crime Prevention Squad' with Shikamaru as the chosen – forcefully – leader of the squad are stealing glances at each and every students in the class, they are (again) looking for any sign of trouble, while throwing various signals to each other that only them can understand.

And what about our chibi couple? Well, they are currently oblivious to their surroundings, as they are too busy with each other. Naruto is drawing a cute orange fox all the while doing his best to ignore his persistent best friend _and_ fiancé. Sasuke is also drawing a black wolf as he flirt his adorable Naruto, successfully making said bride blush each time.

Naruto is throwing glares at the raven though it's totally not affecting Sasuke because the blonde's glare only makes him much cuter in the eyes of a very smug Uchiha and everyone present in the room.

Sasuke don't really understand it himself, but for some reason, he's just in a great mood to flirt with his chosen bride. But it didn't bother him, why would it bother him anyway? Aside from that, he's taking a great pleasure of making his blonde blush. So he throws Naruto a smug smirk with a smoldering gaze then steals a kiss every two minutes.

Iruka bites his lower lip, he seriously wants to cry _"Itachi became my student, and the older brother is not like this. Sasuke is too young to be a per- no… I won't think about that one. I guess I need to ask 'Kashi-kun why his nephew is like this"_

.. S x N ..

***time skip***

A man with long dark hair opens the door of the Uchiha mansion, not really expecting anything. Once inside, he softly closes the door before looking down at his watch. He looks up shortly after only to gasp in surprise.

Uchiha Madara, a handsome man with a well-built body, looking like a 30 year old despite being 55 already. A man who oozes with authority, a man feared and respected by other men, a man whom women always swoons over. Never in his life did he think that angels exist, not once.

Not until now.

He blinks, he rubs his eyes before convincing himself that yes, there is an angel standing in the middle of the hall of the Uchiha mansion.

Said angel is currently busy untying the ribbon securely tied around a box. Said angel is pouting, glaring cutely at the box and the ribbon, slightly tugging his golden mass of hair out of frustration and impatience, cutely growling in annoyance from time to time.

So busy is he staring at the little angel, he didn't notice Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Itachi and Sasuke appear as they walk down the stairs. He didn't notice the frown marring his youngest nephew's face wondering why he is staring at the little angel.

"Uncle Madara?" Itachi asks, causing the little angel to look up and look at him.

Madara's charcoal eyes widen a little when precious sapphires stare at him with pure innocence. He then notice whisker-like marks on each 'cottony soft looking' cheeks. He gulps _"A foxy little angel. So… so…"_

Naruto blinks twice as he stares at the man standing by the door, he then tilts his head to the right cutely.

**SNAP!**

Within seconds, Madara envelopes Naruto in a tight hug "UWAAAH! SO ADORABLE! REALLY ADORABLE! I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE SO ADORABLE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU'RE LIKE AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN! GOSH I MUST BE DREAMING!"

Fugaku and the others are shock. Who wouldn't? This is Uchiha Madara we're talking about! They've never seen him like this, and frankly, it's a little creepy.

All the servants that witness such scene immediately faint; horrified.

Naruto, not knowing what else to do since he drop the box he's currently holding just put his arms around Madara's neck, returning the hug.

"OH GEE! SERIOUSLY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! YOU'RE SO SMALL! SO SOFT! REALLY ADORABLE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

After at least five minutes of Madara gushing, he lets go of Naruto who smile cutely at him. Madara blush, sighing dreamily, he softly pinch Naruto's whiskered cheeks "So soft, so adorable! What's your name?"

"Naruto!" answers Naruto cheerily.

Madara sigh again "A perfect name for an adorable foxy angel! You should marry one of my nephews!"

"We're already engage, uncle"

Madara blinks, he then looks at the direction of the voice to find Sasuke and the others standing there "Hn?"

"Naru-chan and I are already engage" says the ever mighty Sasuke.

Madara hugs Naruto again "UNCLE MADARA APPROVES!"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just shrug and returns the hug. Fugaku and the others are still staring disbelievingly at Madara while Sasuke is looking smug as ever. Glad to know that his uncle Madara approves.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: I hope you guys like it… :) read and review :D**


	10. Sasuke and His Pick-up Lines I

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the plot for this story :3

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"_**Hello"**_

'_Dear Diary'_

**Sasuke and His Attempts at Pick Up Lines Part I**

Madara is currently at his room with a phone in hand, dialing someone's number before placing it by his ear. He waits patiently for the line to be pick up, after five rings "Good evening… Kakashi"

"_**Madara-san! Good evening to you too. So you're back from Spain, huh?"**_

"Hn."

"_**Well, what can I do for you?"**_

Madara glance at his wall clock before staring blankly at the ceiling "It appears that, you've been teaching Sasuke some _things_ if you know what I mean" after a minute of silence, Madara hears Kakashi coughing awkwardly.

"_**Um…"**_

"Don't deny it. I can easily recognize your handiwork anywhere"

"_**Erm… I… uh…"**_

"I saw Sasuke groping Naru-chan earlier. I don't know any perverts besides you and Jiraiya. Also, it is you whom Sasuke interacts with" says Madara as he smirks evilly at the poor ceiling.

"_**. . . . ."**_

"… Hn. Figures"

"_**Well…"**_

"Anyway, I just called to ask you something. Did you teach Sasuke about the wonders of… pick-up lines?"

Madara hears Kakashi chokes on the other line _**"W-wait… Madara-san, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**_

Madara chuckles darkly "Hell yeah"

S x N

**The next day…**

Sasuke ponders about what his uncle Madara told him. "Pick-up lines, huh. Hn. It wouldn't hurt to try" he mumbles to himself. He stands up and search for his lovely bride. And so begins Sasuke and his… ahem… pick-up lines.

_**First and second attempt…**_

Naruto is currently at the school yard, he giggles when a small blue butterfly lands on the right side of his hair, while a small white butterfly lands at his left hand as he force himself to stay still; totally oblivious at his surroundings.

Students watch him from where they are, blushing at the cute display. Behind a bush nearby, Tenten snaps picture after picture of Naruto with the butterflies. She notices Sasuke standing just a few feet away from Naruto, watching the blonde lovingly. She can't help but snap another shot.

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Tenten whispers, trying hard not to squeal out loud.

"Are you going to make an album with those pictures, Tenten?" Chouji ask before stuffing his face with potato chips.

Tenten giggles "Of course! I'm going to take lots of pictures!"

Shikamaru sigh as he looks at his right to stare at Tenten with a bored expression while his friend is busy snapping pictures now and then. He looks around in search of his other friends. He finds Lee hiding behind a tree with a binocular, Shino is observing from inside their room, barely hiding himself behind a curtain while Kiba is staying on guard by the tool shed.

"_They really are playing their part to a whole new level. Tch, so troublesome"_ Shikamaru thinks, he glance at Chouji to see him writing down on their 'SNCPS Journal' while eating his chips.He He Shikamaru is currently torn between laughing and crying, honestly, his friends are taking their job too seriously.

He then notice Sasuke sit beside Naruto, suddenly, his eyes widen at what he hears.

Sasuke, with all the confidence that pours out of his profile calmly sits beside Naruto. He reaches out to hold Naruto's hand as the blonde looks at him with a smile. "Naruto… my love for you is like a diarrhea, I just can't hold it in"

Naruto blinks, trying to process what Sasuke said but his only interpretation is that 'Sasuke's love for him is only because said fiancé is under the influence of diarrhea' – where he get such idea is unknown – he puffs his cheeks out as he stare angrily at Sasuke "TEME!" he shouts before he whacks Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke wince "Oooh… feisty"

Naruto stands up furiously before heading to their classroom with a cute frown and pout on his face. "Naruto, wait! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Sasuke shouts after him, Naruto looks back to stare angrily at Sasuke "What?!"

Sasuke smirk "Me"

Naruto glares cutely at him before turning around, leaving him behind. The SasuNaru Crime Prevention Squad or SNCPS could only gape. Just what on earth is Sasuke trying to do?

Sasuke nurse his aching head, _"My fiancé can be really brutal at times, I wonder why"_ he thinks. "Hn. It didn't work, I need to think of something else" he mumbles.

Not far from where Sasuke is, hiding in the shadows are Madara and Kakashi. They slowly walks away before dashing somewhere, once they stop, they look at each other and laugh… hard. Man, what a good show.

S x N

_**Third attempt…**_

As a teacher, watching your cute little students busy coloring some pictures is actually fun, right? Wrong. Not when you have a student like… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke calls softly, Naruto turns to his right to stare at his fiancé blankly, still upset that his fiancé only loves him because the raven is under the influence of diarrhea – or so he thinks – Sasuke smile lovingly causing Naruto's cheeks to turn pink "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years…" he starts before holding Naruto's right hand "…they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you" Sasuke then kiss Naruto's hand before flashing him a charming smile. Naruto's face turns a darker shade of red.

Iruka's jaw drops _"What… is he doing?"_

Shikamaru and the rest of SNCPS could only stare, Sasuke's fan girls are sulking while Neji, Gaara and Hinata are glaring jealously at Sasuke.

S x N

_**Fourth attempt…**_

Iruka smile down at his little students, already forgetting the little… err… incident… with Sasuke. His eyes then wander towards Naruto who is busy arranging his things inside his bag _"Cute. Really cute"_ Iruka thinks with a soft blush, he really wants to just cuddle the cute little blonde.

Iruka's cooing session inside his head is interrupted when Sasuke… _the_ Uchiha Sasuke suddenly speak, only for poor Iruka to be traumatize once again… all because he realize what Sasuke is doing…

After Naruto fix his things, he looks at his right where his best friend slash fiancé is. He gives Sasuke a bright smile when Sasuke's onyx orbs locks in his own cerulean ones. This is when Sasuke's ultra-genius head gives him a very intelligent idea, smiling at his beloved bride he asks "Naru-chan my sweet precious love, do you have a map?"

Naruto blinks before tilting his head cutely to the left – cue the cooing noises from his fans – confusion written in his face "No, I don't have one, why?"

Sasuke smirks, leaning closely to Naruto before saying in a dreamy tone "Because I'm getting lost in your eyes, baby"

Naruto's eyes widen and his face becomes the color of tomato that Sasuke likes very much.

The SNCPS jaws drop, and Iruka… he nearly faints when he realizes that, yes, Sasuke… six years old Uchiha Sasuke is using… pick-up lines… on sweet innocent Naruto.

S x N

_**Fifth attempt…**_

Sasuke and Naruto are currently walking home, along with Itachi and his friends. Naruto is currently eating a chocolate ice-cream that Konan bought for him on the way; his right hand is laced together with Sasuke. Itachi is right behind them; Itachi's friends are behind the said raven chatting with each other.

Along the way, Sasuke notice a stop light ahead of them; a new idea pops in his head.

Turning to his unsuspecting fiancé he inwardly smirks, "Naru-chan, my love" he calls out, Itachi and his friends looks at Sasuke, they could feel that something is about to happen, and Itachi can feel another wonderfully painful headache marching towards him.

Naruto turns to Sasuke questioningly "If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a little longer" Sasuke says before bringing the hand he is currently holding and placing a soft tender kiss on his beloved's hand causing the blonde to blush as he looks away, totally embarrass.

Itachi and his friends stare at Sasuke with wide eyes _"No way… no… freaking way"_ they inwardly thinks.

S x N

_**Sixth attempt…**_

Night comes by very fast, and Sasuke is currently at the living room inside the Namikaze household with his fiancé and in-laws. Sasuke and Naruto are both reading a book together about Peter Pan; Kushina is reading some fashion magazine while Minato is reading a biography book.

Sasuke looks up from the book they are reading to stare at Naruto "You know, Naru-chan… there must be something wrong with my eyes…"

Naruto, along with Minato and Kushina looks at Sasuke worriedly "Why? What's wrong, Sasu?" ask the worried little blonde, Sasuke smile before caressing Naruto's right cheek lovingly – completely forgetting that his _in-laws_ are in the same room – before pecking Naruto's lips "I can't take my eyes off you, honey"

Naruto… once again, blush, Minato faints on the loveseat, while Kushina is squealing and giggling like the fan girl that she is.

At the mansion right next to them, Mikoto's 'YAOI Fan Girl Senses' are tingling pleasantly, she can't help but smile brightly causing her husband to stare at her with wide eyes and gulps.

Inside his room, Itachi can't help but shiver "I only feel like this whenever Sasuke is doing something stupidly perverted!" he groans. "Curse whoever taught Sasuke to be that way! Curse whoever taught Sasuke pick-up lines! Curse them all to hell!"

Somewhere, at some random bookstore, Madara and Kakashi suddenly shivers in fear. Kakashi look at his companion and ask "Do you think Itachi would try to kill us when he find out?"

Madara raise a brow "He won't try, he _**will**_ kill us. Besides, if old Hashirama is still alive, he'd surely maim us both for tainting Sasuke's young mind only for him to taint the youngest member of Mito's clan"

"Hashirama-sama is not that old, besides, isn't he your best friend?"

Madara rolls his eyes "Yes, he's my 'BFF' but he's fifteen years older than me so he's old. I'm glad that Tobirama is in heaven too, he'll definitely kill us as well, you know"

A few seconds of silence, then "Obito would surely flip when he finds out we've been teaching Sasuke _some_ things" says Kakashi, the only response he receives is a chuckle.

S x N

**Itachi's diar- err... journal…**

'_Hey._

_Let me be direct, Sasuke, my little brother, is using pick-up lines on Naruto. Where he learned that, I have no idea. I swear if I find out who taught Sasuke such things, I will kill them. Yes, them. I have a feeling that someone else taught Sasuke how to use pick-up lines._

_How dare those two bastards teach my baby brother such unforgiveable things!_

_That's it for now._

_Itachi_

_P.S: I'll make sure to tear them apart limb after limb and put their body parts in a meat processor to feed them to Kisame's pet shark.'_

In their sleep, Kakashi suddenly shivers while Madara frowns.

**Sasuke's journal thingy…**

'_Journal thingy,_

_Hn._

_Today, I learned something._

_I learned how effective using pick-up lines are to my beloved Naruto. He kept blushing! Ha! I bet Neji, Gaara and Hinata are exploding from jealousy! I should use pick-up lines more often. The knowledge that only I, Uchiha Sasuke, can make my beloved bride, Uzumaki Naruto, blush cutely like that is really satisfying. And the privilege that only I, Uchiha Sasuke, can only have and no one else is far too great._

_It's not that I'm going to abuse it, no; it's only to let my rivals know that Naru-chan is only MINE! And that Naru-chan has chosen ME! Heh!_

_Anyway, life is good, all because my sweet Naru-chan is with me. :D_

_The amazing one,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I must bring a hand mirror tomorrow; it's going to be useful for pleasing my beloved'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: well… how is it? i hope you guys like this chapter **** all of your reviews are appreciated! love lots~**


	11. Sasuke and His Pick-up Lines II

The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven

Summary: One possessive and perverted chibi raven decided to write his daily adventures in a journal about his chosen, sweet, hyper, adorable, innocent, oblivious yet feisty chibi blonde bride.

Warning/s: OOCness, ultra perverted Sasu-chibi. **SHOTAness**! and lame attempt at humor… -.-

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns all the characters in this story… i own the plot though (– .–)

2nd Warning: **UNSTOPABLE SASUKE**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**flashback**

'_Dear Diary'_

**AN:** to all of you who are wondering what on earth is Sasuke going to do with a hand mirror, just read this chapter and you'll find out… aside from its chapter title I would also like to name it 'The Wonders of a Hand Mirror by Uchiha Sasuke' pfft… hahaha… that's lame! xD anyway… just read : )

**Sasuke and His Attempts at Pick Up Lines Part II**

Minato fondly smiles down at his only son as Naruto neatly folds Minato's handkerchief before handing it to his father who gently place it inside his pants' pocket. Naruto grins up at his father who grins back at him "Thank you, Naru" says Minato.

Naruto shakes his head "It's nothing, daddy. I love taking care of daddy, just like mommy. You won't mind me doing small tasks for you like folding your handkerchief, ne?"

Minato lifts up the little blonde who instantly wraps his small arms around his father's neck "Of course not, my little prince. As long as you can do it, and you won't get hurt, daddy won't mind, I'm honored" he says smiling at his son, Minato then sigh "My little angel is growing up, and daddy is growing old. One day, you'll be independent, you'll be on your own" says Minato with a sad smile.

Naruto smiles at his father, he place a soft kiss on Minato's nose before saying "Nah, I'll always be daddy's baby boy"

Minato fights the tears threatening to fall down his eyes as he smile warmly at his little replica "My precious baby boy" he says before placing a kiss on Naruto's nose earning him a giggle from the angel in his arms.

Kushina smiles at her husband and son as she wipes away the single tear in her left eye before she walks towards the father and son with a smile. Minato sees her coming and grins, making sure that his son is secure against him, he holds out his hand for his wife who immediately takes the offered hand before enveloping his wife in a one-arm hug. Kushina leans on her husband's chest with a content smile, mornings like this are truly special for them.

Naruto grins at his mother before leaning closely and placing a sweet kiss on her mother's cheek. Kushina returns the kiss before softly pinching Naruto's cheek. "Now then my beloved boys, I think it's time the two of you should go before the two" says Kushina softly earning her a twin grin and she too gives the two her own grin.

_**Seventh, eighth and ninth attempt**_

Outside, Sasuke waits patiently for his chosen bride and – ehem – father-in-law to come out. He then inwardly grins, he is really excited to use the hand mirror that is hidden safely inside his bag but he will wait for the perfect time to use it, preferably later. Sasuke also smirk when glance briefly at his watch – with Ultra Man as a design – that has no battery. His mind is already giving him a very bright idea.

He glances at their own house to see his father talking with his uncle beside his father's car, his big brother checking his things and his mother watching them all with a small smile. Sasuke can't help but feel warm inside.

The door then opens and Sasuke smiles at Naruto causing the blonde to blush and looks down shyly, "Good morning, Naru-chan" Sasuke greets. Naruto smile at him making Sasuke's day bright like always whenever his beloved fiancé smiles at him "Good morning to you too, Sasu-kun"

"Good morning, father-in-law, and good morning to you too, mother-in-law" greets Sasuke as he looks up at Minato and Kushina with a smile. Minato pats his head as he grins down at Sasuke "Good morning to you too, Sasuke!" says the always cheerful dad of his bride. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun" Kushina says before pinching Sasuke's cheek softly.

Minato and Kushina then walk towards their neighboring house – more like mansion – to greet their friends. Sasuke then look at his beloved Naru and place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Naruto blush, he pinch Sasuke's arm lightly "Don't do embarrassing things so early in the morning"

Sasuke just smirk "It's my morning kiss, remember?" he asks smugly causing Naruto to pout. Sasuke just stares at his chosen bride, who decides to avoid his stare, and then, Sasuke's genius brain suddenly gives him a very genius idea.

"You know what Naru-chan, you're like a dictionary…" Sasuke starts, earning him a confuse look from his Naru-chan while Minato, Fugaku and Itachi are force to witness and hear the horrifying creation of Sasuke's vast knowledge "… because you add meaning to my life" he continues before caressing the blonde's cheek lovingly as Naruto blush.

Minato's jaw drops, Fugaku and Itachi stares at Sasuke with wide eyes; Kushina and Mikoto blush as they covers their mouth, obviously trying to hold back a squeal, their eyes twinkling merrily while Madara coughs, covering a chuckle threatening to erupt from his throat.

Sasuke isn't done yet; he walks closer to Naruto and in a husky voice he says "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

Naruto's face which is tinted with pink turns red in an instant.

Minato wants to cry, Fugaku inwardly wince when he realizes that yes, his best friend _would_ definitely cry, Itachi's aura is darkening, he wants to strangle some humans; preferably those bastards (*cough* Kakashi *cough* and Madara *cough, cough*) who are responsible for his baby brother's behavior. Kushina and Mikoto stares at the two chibi with dreamy eyes, very thankful for the fan service so early in the morning and hoping to see more – which they would definitely get. Madara could feel Itachi's rage, and truthfully, he could feel it pricking his skin, but he will not do something suspicious that would cause his nephew to watch him like a hawk; still, he feels _proud_ for Sasuke.

Sasuke then drops one of his aces, much to Minato, Fugaku and Itachi's horror, for Madara to bite his tongue so as not to laugh and for Kushina and Mikoto to squeal.

With a seductive voice, eyes smoldering and staring at Naruto's cerulean ones, Sasuke says "My lip hurts, will you kiss it to make it better?" before kissing the blonde's lips tenderly, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

When Sasuke pulls away, Naruto whimpers in embarrassment before hitting his – _perverted_ – fiancé in the chest lightly, his face a bright red "Teme!" he screams before hiding his face in his hands. Sasuke has a stupid smile in his face.

Kushina and Mikoto are squealing. Minato is crying "My sweet and innocent baby! Stupid Fugaku! It's your entire fault! From now on you're the one responsible for taking them to school! You idiot!" he cries.

Fugaku rubs his temple, he don't understand why his best friend is blaming him. Besides, Fugaku's workplace is in a different direction, while Minato works at the children's school though in a different department, he doesn't really understand his best friend sometimes. He glance at his youngest son to see him with a stupid smile, his eyebrow twitch, he'll have a good talk with Sasuke for sure.

Madara comforts the crying blonde as Minato mumbles about 'perverts', 'bastards', 'sweet child', 'perverts', 'murdering someone' and 'perverts'. "There, there" says Madara as he rubs the blonde's back, inside his head, he is laughing like a lunatic. He'll call Kakashi later to inform him about the wonderful news. Although he is doing his best not to become suspicious in front of a burning with rage Itachi, he's still way too young to die.

.. S x N ..

_**Tenth, eleventh and twelfth attempt**_

Inside Fugaku's car, he inwardly sighs as he listens to the two little lovers at the back seat. So as not to upset his best friend anymore, Fugaku decides to just take the two to school. Itachi stays at Minato's car, not at all willing to be expose to Sasuke's odd behavior too much.

Currently, they are stuck in traffic because some stupid human being decides it would be fun to bump at the stop light. Fugaku briefly glance at his rear view mirror to find Sasuke flirting shamelessly at the poor blonde who's face is about to explode from so much redness. Fugaku definitely regrets glancing at the back seat. No wonder Itachi stays at Minato's car. Too much exposure with Sasuke's weird antics may cause one to lose sanity, or heart attack or even _"Brain tumor… or so Minato and Itachi says"_.

Suddenly, Fugaku's eyes widen, Sasuke… his dearest youngest son, is… once again, using corny lines that should be ban.

Sasuke caress his blushing blonde's cheek, putting his right arm around his chosen bride he leans closely before saying "You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over" seductively might I add. Naruto whimpers pitifully, if only Sasuke would stop saying embarrassing things.

Fugaku gulps, no way… he wish Sasuke would just stop. But no. NO. Sasuke… is not yet done.

Sasuke _is_ **UNSTOPABLE.**

Sasuke then use his free hand to hold Naruto's left hand, he kiss it and says in a dreamy tone "My heart is sore again, because it keeps on shouting your name"

Naruto wants to faint; Sasuke is really weird sometimes, what's with all those lines? Really embarrassing.

Fugaku glance at his watch to see that it's only been ten minutes, they're still stuck in the middle of traffic, and once they get out of the traffic there's still ten minutes more before they reach the Konoha Academy. Normally, it would only take fifteen minutes to reach the academy via car, but a stupid road incident can cause delay; a sweat trickle down his forehead, there's a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke then smirk at his fiancé, he kiss the blonde's cheek softly and then "You can file any case against me anytime, just so I can be imprison inside your heart forever, baby"

Naruto, who can no longer take the embarrassment, glares at his fiancé – though it only makes him way cuter – he's torn between crying in so much embarrassment and laughing for some stupid reason. He then decides it would be better to be angry, so with a – cute – glare in place he shouts "TEME!" angrily before whacking Sasuke at the head, Sasuke only chuckles (*cough* masochist *cough*)

Fugaku stares at the pink car with lots of flowers and fairies as designs in front of him with great interest, damn, he needs to consult a psychiatrist, maybe a cardiologist for any sign of heart ailment or _"Should I visit a neurosurgeon instead? I wonder if I'll have a brain tumor because of my youngest son"_

.. S x N ..

_**Thirteenth attempt**_

Iruka walks around the classroom, collecting his little students answer sheets. It didn't take long before he reach Naruto's seat, he smiles down at the little angel who smiles brightly back at him as he takes the blonde's paper.

Walking back to his desk, Iruka's movement suddenly stops when he hears something ridiculous.

Once Naruto's paper is taken, he look at his right to see Sasuke staring at him, he blinks in confusion before tilting his head slightly to the left.

Sasuke then smirk causing his precious person to blush and look away shyly. "I forgot your name…" says Sasuke – quite – loud, his classmates look at him with various expression; his fan girls looks excited thinking that maybe he finally forget the little blonde, Naruto's own fan girls and fan boys stares expectantly wishing that it's finally time for them to get the adorable blonde's attention, the SNCPS looks a little nervous, for some reason, they could feel _something weird_ is about to happen.

Naruto's eyes widen, tears starts gathering in his eyes as he look at Sasuke with sad, hurt and betrayed expression. Sasuke only smirk, eyes smoldering, he leans closely to Naruto and in a husky voice he asks "Can I call you MINE?" before giving his fiancé a chaste kiss on the cheek and a wink.

Naruto immediately blush as he looks down "Stupid Sasu" he mumbles with a hint of affection, glad that it's only one of Sasuke's weird lines and that the raven didn't really forget his name.

Sasuke's fan girls faints in their seat, Naruto's fan girls and fan boys are burning with jealousy, the SNCPS blinks before deciding to just ignore whatever it is that Sasuke says, while Iruka… Iruka pretends that he didn't hear anything, because for him, it's safer that way.

.. S x N ..

_**Fourteenth and fifteenth attempt**_

Itachi walk down the hallway of their building with his friends in tow to meet his baby brother. Truth be told, he don't even want to see his baby brother, he doesn't have any idea what his baby brother is doing or saying to the poor blonde. When he reprimands Sasuke about saying weird things to the blonde his baby brother just raise a brow and _"Heh, jealous much, aniki?"_ are his baby brother's exact words.

Now, if you're wondering why is he heading towards Sasuke's classroom if he doesn't even want to be there, let's have a flashback, ne?

***flashback***

**Itachi is about to eat his lunch when his uncle Kakashi suddenly appears carrying a small brown envelope.**

"**Hello there, my dear nephew! How are you?" asks Kakashi as he grins behind his mask.**

**Itachi stares at his uncle blankly before asking "What are you doing here?"**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're alright"**

**Itachi just stare at his uncle, silently demanding him whatever it is that he wants, Kakashi sighs before handing the small envelope to Itachi "These are Naru-chan's baby pictures, give it to Sasuke" he says.**

"**Hn. I'll give it later after school"**

"**No, no, no. That wouldn't do, give it to him now" says Kakashi, Itachi opens his mouth to argue but his uncle says "Now" in a stern voice. And Itachi don't really have the heart to disobey his uncle, Kakashi may be a distant relative but he's still their relative and older than Itachi, besides, he respects the man.**

**Inwardly sighing Itachi look at his friends who looks back at him "All of you will accompany me" he says before they walks out of their room, and Itachi is thinking that **_**"If I'm just going to suffer, then, they should suffer with me too"**_** – Itachi is such a nice friend, isn't he?**

***end of flashback***

After a few minutes, Itachi and his friends reach the youngest Uchiha's classroom but the little devil and the little angel are nowhere in sight. Itachi sigh before deciding to check the garden with his friends right behind him.

Once they reach the garden of the elementary building they see Sasuke sitting on the grass with Naruto. They quirk a brow when they see Sasuke's friends hiding in various places; Shikamaru, Chouji and Tenten are behind a bush with Shikamaru looking bored as ever, Chouji holding a thick notebook and a pen writing furiously while stuffing his face with potato chips and Tenten holding a camera and snapping pictures of the two oblivious little lovebirds every now and then; Shino behind a tree with Lee sitting on the branch with a binocular in hand looking at different directions, and Kiba by the tool shed barely concealing himself as he looks around. Hinata is with Neji who are hiding behind another tree while glaring jealously at Sasuke's direction, while Sasori's cousin, Gaara is partially hiding behind the elementary building's wall, he too is glaring daggers at Sasuke.

They also see Sasuke's avid fan girls, Sakura and Ino, looking out the window of their classroom jealously staring at Naruto.

Itachi rolls his eyes, he's about to make his and his friends' presence known when he and his friends suddenly tense as Sasuke… Sasuke starts saying his weird… pick-up lines… again…

Sasuke glance at his – not working – watch and shakes his head "It stopped again, huh" he mumbles, Naruto look at him questioningly.

Sasuke glance at his lovely fiancé "Say Naru-chan… do you know someone who fix a watch?" he asks.

Naruto, with his big blue eyes filled with innocence stares at Sasuke, he shakes his head "I'm sorry Sasu, but I don't know someone who fix a watch, why?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto's eyes before smiling softly "I think my watch is broken… it always stops whenever I'm with you"

Naruto blush as he looks down. Shikamaru and the rest of the SNCPS could only stare, and Chouji, for some reason just can't stop writing as he stares blankly at Sasuke – probably even writing what Sasuke says since it's his task to write everything in their journal no matter how ridiculous it may be. Hinata, Neji and Gaara's 'Jealous Meter' starts rising again, so does Sakura and Ino's jealous meter. Itachi is also staring blankly at Sasuke, he has no idea if he should laugh, smirk, cry or start a rampage. Nagato and the others are biting their lips hard.

Sasuke watch his blushing bride before taking out the hand mirror that he hides inside his small bag with his lunch box. "Naruto… do you want to see the picture of a very beautiful person that I've ever met?" he asks. Naruto looks at him, he blinks his eyes before nodding his head slowly, deeply intrigue at this 'very beautiful person' that Sasuke is talking about.

Sasuke smiles before holding up the mirror to Naruto. Naruto stares… he stares at his reflection in the mirror before blushing brightly upon realizing that Sasuke, his – perverted yet undeniably sweet to the point of being cheesy – fiancé is talking about him. Pinching Sasuke's arm softly he mumbles "Stupid Sasu, that's really embarrassing" though you could see a small beautiful smile in his madly blushing face.

This only adds fuel to the fire as Neji and Gaara are now seething with jealousy, while Hinata is pouting. Shikamaru and the rest of SNCPS blink before smiling a little, somehow, _somehow_…

"_That's… really sweet"_ Itachi and his friends thinks, not at all cheesy, the previous one is a little sweet too but still really cheesy, or maybe even corny. But the 'hand mirror' one is really sweet. They can't help but smile, Deidara and Konan's face are also adorned by a soft blush.

But not because Sasuke did something sweet means he's done. No sir.

Moving closer to Naruto, Sasuke place his right hand on the grass behind Naruto to support his weight, he then uses his left hand to lift up Naruto's face, staring at Naruto's eyes with his own eyes lidded, he says "Your lips look lonely… would they like to meet mine?" before kissing Naruto's lips softly.

"TEME!" shouts the embarrass little blonde before covering his red face, Sasuke could only smirk smugly.

Shikamaru and his friends' jaws drop, they hear a small 'Kyaaa!' before looking at the source to see Tenten faints with a soft thump as she hits the ground, blood slowly trickle down her nose, and her face extremely red. Judging by the look on her face, it seems like she goes straight to heaven.

Hinata's face becomes an unhealthy shade of red before fainting, Neji immediately catch his cousin before she hits the ground, Gaara stomps furiously on the ground before dashing back to their classroom. Sakura and Ino also faint inside the classroom, their mouths foaming with an unknown substance causing Iruka – who just enter said classroom – to panic thinking that the two drank poison or something – err… lol Iruka?

Konan and Deidara touch their upper lip when they feel something wet and warm, they look at their fingers to see blood, they look at each other whispering something – which suspiciously sounds like 'YAOI fan service' – before they faints too, Nagato catch Konan while Sasori catch Deidara. They didn't dare to comment as they glance at the shellshock Itachi who, after a minute, shoves the small envelope to Kisame muttering something about investigation and murder before walking away while emitting a dangerous aura. Nagato and Sasori follow Itachi with Konan and Deidara unconscious in their arms. Kakuzu guides the pale, extremely quiet and wide-eyed Hidan as they too follow their friends, Zetsu pats Kisame's shoulder as if saying 'Good luck, dude' before he too leaves. Kisame gulps, no wonder Itachi don't want to be near Sasuke's 'Danger Zone' as the raven says. He looks down at the envelope in his hand before looking up again to see Sasuke flirting with Naruto, he shivers.

.. S x N ..

***time skip***

Fugaku take a sip of his coffee as he stares at nothing. He is currently in their veranda, thinking, asking himself 'Where did I go wrong?'

You see, after dinner, Fugaku ushers Sasuke to his study room. There, he talks to Sasuke about his use of pick-up lines, stating that 'You're way too young to use such lines', and Sasuke's response?

Sasuke raise a brow at his father before saying 'Father, as if you didn't use those kinds of pick-up lines on mother when you're courting her, back when the two of you are still young' then shakes his head as if in disappointment before leaving his father with wide eyes and mouth twitching. That's a very smart response, ne?

Fugaku sighs as he puts down his cup of coffee before rubbing his forehead. Looking back at the days that Sasuke is growing from a baby to a little boy who can already think for himself, Sasuke is really – often than not – a child with weird antics far from the normal Uchiha child, and Sasuke's weirdness just rise to a different level. "Seriously, where did I go wrong?" he asks himself, though he could always blame Kakashi and Madara since it's their fault in the first place, then again, he doesn't know anyway.

.. S x N ..

Inside his room, Itachi is currently plotting a painful murder to the culprits behind Sasuke's behavior. But first… "I must investigate this matter; I need to find out who are the two bastards that are teaching my baby brother such ridiculous thing. How dare they corrupt my brother, only for him to corrupt Naruto-kun in return" he tells himself. He then glance down at the paper in his hand with a list of different torture that he will gladly bestow the culprits behind Sasuke's behavior. He then smirks "No matter how you look at it, Kisame's pet shark will still end up happy and full" he says before chuckling darkly.

.. S x N ..

At the living room of the Uchiha mansion, Madara blinks when a foreboding feeling hits him, he then laugh stupidly for a moment before going back to reading the book in his hands. The poor maid who hears him laugh run away in terror.

While inside the faculty room of the elementary building in Konoha Academy, Kakashi is currently molesting poor Iruka when he suddenly shudders in fear, an image of Itachi holding a blood-stained butcher knife and eyes glowing red appears in his mind, he shudders again causing Iruka to tilt his head in confusion. Kakashi blinks – already forgetting the image of a murderous Itachi – before he pulls down his mask and grinning wickedly at Iruka whose eyes widen. Looks like Iruka's fate is sealed.

.. S x N ..

With our – perverted – chibi raven, he is currently inside his room, sitting on his bed, drooling.

Yup.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, is drooling.

He is staring dreamily at the pictures in his – slightly trembling in excitement – hands.

You see, the two pictures in his hands, are Naruto's pictures; one is a baby picture, the other is a three year old Naruto. Innocent pictures, right? Not for Sasuke, because the two pictures in his hands, well, almost all the pictures that his – very thoughtful in his opinion – uncle Kakashi sent him are pictures of _naked_ Naruto.

In some pictures, Naruto is wearing some shorts as he plays at the beach, there's also some pictures that Naruto is wearing a large shirt and looking cute as ever. But the pictures that cause Sasuke to become a drooling chibi are those pictures of a naked Naruto.

Sasuke is staring… at Naruto's… naked butt. Drooling.

"If only I could see this cute butt not just in pictures" he mumbles "I wonder what would it feels like… such beautiful creation"

Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke glance at his open journal; continuing his writing for a moment before closing it. He gathers all the pictures, gazing one last time at a naked Naruto in the picture – more like gazing longingly at Naruto's naked butt – before putting it inside the folder and placing it in the drawer of his bed side table along with his journal. He then picks up his most favorite picture of Naruto among all the pictures his uncle sent him. In the picture, Naruto is wearing a simple white shirt and black shorts, sitting on the grass with colorful small flowers around him as the blonde smiles cutely.

Sasuke smile before kissing the picture, placing it at under his pillow, turn off his lamp shade before sleeping with a smile.

'_Journal thingy,_

_Hey there._

_Today, I used the hand mirror as planned. Naruto is really cute! By the way, uncle Kakashi sent me some pictures of my beloved Naru-chan. Wait, I'll take a look first._

_Ehem, anyway, in the pictures, some of them are my beloved playing in the snow, beach, park, there are also pictures of him eating ice cream and cake, some are Naruto is various clothing, there are also those that Naruto is just sitting and being cute as ever._

_There are some pictures of Naruto that I will never ever tell you what the picture is. Never. So don't force me. After all, those certain pictures are only for my eyes to see. And only for me to know. Heh. :D_

_The mighty one,_

_Sasuke_

_PS: I really wonder how his butt feels like._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: lols… what do you all think? all of your reviews are appreciated : )**


End file.
